Das Mädchen des Teufels
by Dimmalimm
Summary: Sie war ein Mädchen aus armen Verhältnissen, allein und gebrochen durch den Krieg und doch selbstbewusst und stolz genug um zu wissen, was sie in ihrem Leben wollte und was nicht. Doch mit dem Tag als er über ihre Türschwelle trat änderte sich alles. Sie wollte nur noch eins. Ihn. Doch was kam mit ihm? Angst. Hass. Gewalt. Alles, wovon sie eigentlich die Nase voll hatte.


-Das Mädchen des Teufels-

Kapitel 1

Es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Wie es in Birmingham häufig der Fall war, aber dieses Mal schien es eine bittersüße Melancholie wie verströmen. Der Himmel weinte um Thomas Shelby. Er war nicht tot. Noch nicht. Nicht, wenn ihre Füße sie schnell genug trugen und das taten sie. Die Stiefel platschten in den Pfützen auf den Pflastersteinen, nur seine nicht. Die schleiften auf dem Boden. Er hing zwischen Jeremia und Arthur, die ihn scheinbar mühelos mit sich zogen. „Wie weit noch verfluchter Mist?", blaffte Arthur, der offensichtlich unter Strom stand. „Eine Straße weiter. Sind gleich da", antwortete Jeremia. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass deine scheiß Kräuterhexe was kann! Der Junge hat Frankreich überlebt. Er soll jetzt nicht in irgendeiner Bruchbude im versifften Armenviertel von Birmingham drauf gehen!" „Sie ist ne echte Krankenschwester und sie war selbst in Frankreich. Sie macht das schon." An der richtigen Tür angekommen klopfte John, als wolle er sie sogleich einschlagen, aber es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis geöffnet wurde und als erstes kein Gesicht, sondern der Lauf einer Waffe erschien. Ihm folgte allerdings ein Gesicht und zwar ein sehr hübsches, wie die Jungs sofort registrierten, als John beiseitetrat und den Blick auf Jeremia und die anderen frei gab. „Was zum?!", das Mädchen senkte die Waffe als sie den Schwarzen erblickte „Jeremia ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich keine Kriminellen zusammenflicke!" „Liz", begann der Prediger eindringlich „das hier ist…" „Thomas Shelby von den Peaky Blinders. Ich weiß.", sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne um ihn näher zu betrachten. Er schien fast bewusstlos, nur noch ein kleiner Spalt eisigen Blaus blitze sie durch die fast geschlossenen Lider an. Das war übel. „Verflucht. Rein mit ihm", entschied sie und die Männer drum herum schienen aufzuatmen. Sie rauschte vor Ihnen her und John schlug als letzter die Tür zu. „Hier rauf", unachtsam fegte sie die wenigen Dinge vom Küchentisch und warf ein sauberes Laken darüber. „Ziehen sie sein Hemd aus", blaffte sie die Männer an, während sie eine uralte braune Ledertasche hervorkramte und sich die Hände wusch. „Dann wollen wir mal", mit diesen Worten trat sie an ihren Tisch, auf dem nun Thomas Shelby lag. Auf seinem muskulösen, beinahe schneeweißen Oberkörper waren die beiden Einschusslöcher gut zu sehen. Sie hatte viele Männer so gesehen, doch sie musste gestehen, dass Thomas Shelby selbst in diesem Zustand ein schöner Mann war, doch dieser flüchtige Gedanke, als sie ihn so entblößt vor sich liege hatte verblasste, als sie mit ihrer Arbeit begann. Sie öffnete ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche und goss eine scharf riechende Flüssigkeit in die Wunden. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei kam Thomas aus seiner Ohnmacht zurück und versuchte verzweifelt sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber von seinen Brüdern auf den Tisch gepresst. Sie ging zum Kopfende des Tisches und sah in seine nun weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Mr. Shelby", sie griff in seinen Nacken und sah ihn eindringlich an. Seine Hand folgte ihrer und klammerte sich verzweifelt um ihr Handgelenk. „Sie waren im Krieg, Mr. Shelby. Das hier ist viel weniger schlimm. Es wird wehtun, aber sie schaffen das. Haben sie mich verstanden?" Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und sie sah die Panik in seinen kalten, blauen Augen. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, doch er nickte. „Gut", sie hob einen hölzernen Kochlöffel vom Boden auf „hier drauf beißen, sie kennen das ja." Er nahm das Holz zwischen die Zähne. „Guter Mann", sie sah zu den umstehenden „halten sie ihn gut fest". Und sie begann damit die Kugeln als seinem Körper zu puhlen und die Wunden zu vernähen und nichts war daran so schlimm wie seine Schreie. Dieses heisere, schmerzerfüllte Schreien trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, natürlich. Das waren bestialische Schmerzen, doch die Männer pressten ihn hart auf die Tischplatte und so hatte er keine andere Wahl, als in dem Schmerz zu versinken. Als sie fertig war trat sie erneut an das Kopfende und strich die schwarzen Locken von seiner schweißnassen Stirn. Er war noch weißer als vorher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und schien seine Umgebung kaum noch wahrzunehmen. Sie seufzte und wandte sich ab um sein Blut von ihren Händen zu waschen. „Setzen sie ihn auf und ziehen sie seine Schuhe aus" Sie kam mit weißen Verbänden zurück und umwickelte die Wunden. Die umstehenden Männer sahen fast so bleich aus wie Thommy selbst, der zusammengesackt auf dem Tisch saß und sich nicht alleine aufrecht halten konnte. Das Mädchen ging zu dem kleinen Bett, das wenige Meter entfernt im Raum stand und warf auch darauf ein sauberes Laken. „Legen sie ihn hier hin" Der nun völlig bewusstlose Mann wurde in das Bett gehievt und sie deckte ihn zu. Betreten standen die Männer nun wie unnütz im Raum herum als sie sich zu ihnen umwandte und sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie waren still und starrten sie nur an, bis John sich traute die Frage zu stellen, die allen auf der Zunge brannte „Wird ers schaffen?" Sie sah ihn an „Wenn die Wunden sich nicht infizieren wird er schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein. Er kann über Nacht hierbleiben, bis die Fieberschübe vorbei sind. Morgen können sie ihn mitnehmen." Die Männer nickten betreten, doch keiner schien so Recht zu wissen, ob sie nun einfach gehen sollten. Jeremia trat vor und nahm die Hände des Mädchens in seine „Danke Liz. Der Herr hat mit dir einen Engel in dieses verdammte Höllenloch gesandt. Möge er auch heute Nacht über dich wachen und über ihn", sein Blick wurde verächtlich „sofern das möglich ist." Er steckte ihr ein Päckchen Zigaretten und Hölzer zu. „Nimm die, für heute Nacht". Das Mädchen lächelte „Hab dank, Jeremia und nun geht. Ich muss nach meiner Mutter sehen." Die Männer gingen, wobei die Shelby Brüder noch so durch den Wind schienen, dass sie noch nicht einmal ein Dankeschön herausbrachten. Liz trat in die angrenzende Stube, wo eine kleine weißhaarige Frau in einem Bett lag. Sie schlief und kurz hatte Liz Angst sie wäre tot, bis sie das leise Atmen hörte und die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich schloss. Sie wandte sich zu dem Shelby in ihrem Bett und musste über diese Ironie kurz schmunzeln. Das war wohl nicht das, was man von einem Shelby in seinem Bett normalerweise erwartete. Auch er schlief. Und so nahm sie in dem wackeligen Schaukelstuhl am Fenster Platz, deckte sich mit einer Häkeldecke zu zündete eine von Jeremias Zigaretten an. Ein seltener Genuss. Normalerweise konnte sie sich so etwas nicht leisten. Die Pflege ihrer Mutter war sehr teuer und ihre Arbeit im Krankenhaus schlecht bezahlt. Deshalb behandelte sie auch Leute zuhause, wurde zu Geburten gerufen, zu Unfällen in die Fabriken und nun schien sie auch für die Schussverletzungen der örtlichen Gangster zuständig zu sein. Die Peaky Blinders. Sie wusste natürlich wer sie waren, das wusste jedes Kind und nun lag der Boss dieser Bande schlafen in ihrem Bett, in einem der ärmlichsten Mietshäuser in ganz Birmingham. Die Wege des Herrn waren unergründlich. In der Tat. Liz war gläubig. Seit sie aus Frankreich zurück war umso mehr. Sie betrachtete den Mann in ihrem Bett weiter. Sein Schlaf war unruhig, er zuckte hin und wieder und atmete schwer. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Das Fieber kam bereits. Sie hatte das im Krieg oft gesehen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. In der ersten Nacht kam meist das Fieber um den Körper zu reinigen. Es kam darauf an, wie es ihm am Morgen ging. Konnte er aufstehen hatte er es bereits überstanden. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er am nächsten Tag mehr oder weniger aufrecht hier hinaus gehen würde, doch die Nacht würde hart werden.

Und das wurde sie auch. Liz tat kein Auge zu. Sie saß am Rand des Bettes und wusch den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Thomas schlief unruhig. Er rief Namen, die sie nicht kannte, schreckte immer wieder auf und driftete wieder ab. Sie wusste, was die Fieberträume ihm bescherten, wo er war, was er hörte. Ihr ging es oft nicht anders, deshalb schlief sie so wenig wie möglich und arbeitete gerne Extraschichten. Als der Horizont schon langsam nicht mehr schwarz sondern dunkelblau schien saß sie wieder in dem Schaukelstuhl am Fenster und rauchte. Er schlief nun ruhig. Das Fieber schien abzuklingen und sie war froh darum, froh, dass er nicht mehr an der Somme war, sondern hier bei ihr. In ihrer Wohnung. In ihrem Bett. Langsam konnte auch sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Lider wurden schwer. Sie machte die Kippe aus und ließ es zu. In wenigen Stunden würden ohnehin seine Brüder an ihre Tür klopfen und die Ruhe wäre dahin.

Langsam wachte Thomas auf. Er blinzelte und starrte an eine bröckelige, feuchte Decke, die er nicht kannte. Er versuchte sich ein Stück aufzusetzen und stöhnte leise. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte wie gerädert, er fror und die Laken, die ihn bedeckten waren feucht vor Schweiß. Er sah sich um. Er war in einem kleinen, ärmlichen Zimmer. Kein Kamin, keine Leuchten und nur ein kleines Fenster. Unter diesem Fenster zusammengekauert in einem Schaukelstuhl schlief ein Mädchen. Er erinnerte sich an sie. Sie hatte ihn zusammengeflickt, war bei ihm gewesen, die ganze Nacht. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Augen. Diese golden blitzenden Bernsteine, die ihm gesagt hatten, dass er das schaffen würde und dass er ein guter Mann war. Fast musste er schmunzeln. Sie war hübsch. Das war untertrieben. Sie war wie ein helles Leuchten in diesem heruntergekommenen, feuchten Zimmer, in alter kaputter Kleidung. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar fiel über das blasse Gesicht mit den langen dunkeln Wimpern. Zwischen ihren geschwungenen, dünnen Brauen zeigte sich bereits eine leichte Sorgenfalte, die sie viel älter zu machen schien. Ihr schöner, voller Mund zeigte keine Falten. Sie schien nicht oft zu lächeln. Schade eigentlich, aber verständlich. Wenn er sich die Wohnung besah war sie arm und ihre Arbeit war hart. Wie alt mochte sie sein? Vielleicht 20? Höchstens. Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Das Mädchen schreckte aus dem Stuhl hoch und stand sofort auf den Füßen. Sie registrierte, dass er wach war und eilte durch den Raum. „Bleiben sie liegen" wies sie ihn an, was er natürlich nicht tat. Er brauchte seine Waffe. Wo zum Teufel hatten sie sie hingetan? Er trug ja noch nicht einmal ein Hemd. Er hievte sich aus dem Bett hoch und musste sich an der Wand abstützen als der Schwindel kam. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Zu seiner Überraschung lud sie einen Revolver durch, spannte den Hahn und zielte auf die Tür. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie und blieb auf Abstand zur Tür. „Arthur Shelby", kam die Antwort. Thomas erkannte die Stimme, das Mädchen offenbar nicht. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, er nickte. Sie öffnete die Tür, legte die Waffe jedoch erst weg, als sie Arthur und John erkannte. Sie ließ sie ein. Thomas hatte mittlerweile seine Schuhe an und knöpfte das Hemd zu. „Mensch Thommy!", Arthur klopfte ihm erleichtert auf die Schulter „Siehst klasse aus. Gut gemacht Doc. Bist eine so klasse Schwester, wie du aussiehst" Er grinste das Mädchen an, das in der Ecke lehnte und die Jungs musterte und zwinkerte. Sie sah mit den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen völlig übernächtigt aus. „Nun komm schon Thommy", drängte John „alle warten auf dich". Etwas schwerfällig kam Thomas von dem Stuhl hoch. Arthur streckte schon die Hand aus um ihn zu stützen, doch er winkte ab. Seine Brüder gingen vor zur Tür und er folgte ihnen durch den Flur zur Vordertür, auf die Straße. Arthur holte sein Portemonnaie aus dem Wagen und Thomas nahm es ihm ab. Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, die im Türrahmen lehnte und nahm alle Noten heraus, die in der Börse waren. Sie löste die Arme aus der Verschränkung und griff nach dem Geld. Doch er hielt es fest. Sie sah zu ihm auf, in diese eiskalten, blauen Augen. „Wie ist dein Name?", seine Stimme war ruhig und dunkel und trotz der Schreie von letzter Nacht nicht mehr heiser. „Elisabeth Hockley" Er ließ das Geld los und sie steckte es ein ohne nachzusehen, wie viel es war. Sie hielt ihm ein Fläschchen hin, das sie aus der Rocktasche gekramt hatte. „Gegen die Schmerzen" „Brauch ich nicht", antwortete er fast spöttisch und sie zog eine Braue hoch. „Natürlich nicht" „Besten Dank Miss Hockley." Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und schritt zum Wagen. Er streckte schon die Hand aus um die Tür zu öffnen, als sie sich scheinbar traute. „Sie sollten nochmal wiederkommen", rief sie ihm nach und er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und fixierte sie. „Wegen der Fäden. In zehn Tagen", sie stockte ein wenig und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie das selbst überhaupt wollte. „Natürlich", er nickte und stieg ein. Seine Brüder hoben die Hand zum Gruß und fuhren los. Zurück in ihrer Wohnung ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und zählte das Geld. 8 Pfund. Das Leben des Peaky Blinders Bosses schien also wahnwitzig viel wert zu sein. Zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse. „Lizzy?", die dünne Stimme drang aus dem Zimmer nebenan und Liz eilte sofort hin. „Mama?", sie ging neben dem Bett in die Knie und nahm die kalte Hand ihrer Mutter um sie in ihren zu wärmen. „Es war ein Mann da nicht wahr? Heute Nacht." Woher sie das nur immer wusste. Ihre Mutter war vielleicht verwirrt und krank, doch sie hatte ihre unbestechliche Intuition nicht verloren. „War das Alexander?", diese Frage trieb Liz die Tränen in die Augen. „Nein Mama", sie vergaß es immer wieder und fragte nach ihm und immer wieder trieb es Liz die Tränen in die Augen. „Meine liebe Tochter", die trüben Augen ihrer Mutter sahen sie tadelnd an, „lass dir bloß kein Kind machen! Nicht bevor er dich geheiratet hat. Die Männer versprechen so einiges." „Ich weiß Mama, ich weiß".

Kapitel 2

Als er wieder kam waren genau zehn Tage vergangen. Liz hatte gerade Wasser auf den Herd gestellt, als es klopfte. Sie zuckte zusammen. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wer war es? Dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein. Der Peaky Blinder. Sie hatte es vergessen. Der Tag im Krankenhaus war sehr schwer gewesen und ihrer Mutter ging es schon seit einigen Tagen immer schlechter. Sie hatte es einfach vergessen. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür. Seine blauen Augen blitzen sie an und ihr Herz schien einen Takt auszusetzen. Er sah fabelhaft aus. Strotzte vor Kraft und Vitalität. Stand aufrecht und stolz in diesem verdreckten Hausflur, in den er so gar nicht gehörte. „Fragst du nicht mal mehr wer da ist?" Seine Stimme klang etwas blasiert und er schien seine kühle, distanzierte Art wieder zu haben. Ganz wie die Leute ihn beschrieben, nicht wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Da war er schwach gewesen. Aber eben nur kurz.

Sobald er das gesagt hatte tat es ihm irgendwie leid. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Ihre leichenblasse Haut war von dunklen Ringen unter den Augen zerfurcht und ebendiese waren gerötet, als hätte sie geweint. Sofort hatte er Mitleid mit ihr, konnte aber seine scharfen Worte nicht zurücknehmen. „Nein. Ich…", sie stockte brach ab und versuchte es nicht noch einmal „kommen sie einfach rein." Ihr Mund zog sich säuerlich zusammen und er konnte es verstehen, schließlich war er gekommen, weil er etwas von ihr wollte und nicht umgekehrt. Er zog die Mütze aus, als er eintrat. „Setzen sie sich und ziehen sie das Hemd aus", es war ihr peinlich ihn zu so etwas so direkt aufzufordern. Viele Männer hatte sie schon entblößt gesehen, ihn ja auch, doch da war er kaum bei Sinnen gewesen und nun sah er sie die ganze Zeit aus seinen strahlendblauen Seelenspiegeln an. Sie wandte sich ab um ihre Hände zu waschen und einige Dinge zusammen zu suchen. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte war er ihrer Aufforderung gefolgt, die Kleidung fein säuberlich über die Stuhllehne gelegt. Sein blasser Oberkörper schimmerte förmlich in dem halb dunklen Raum. Sie sah auf die Tattoowierung auf seiner Brust und erinnerte sich an das Zeichen, das sie schon bei vielen Soldaten gesehen hatte. Als er ihren Blick erwiderte wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn anstarrte. Peinlich berührt räusperte sich griff die Schale und ging zu ihm. Er trug die Verbände schon nicht mehr und sie ging vor ihm in die Knie, um die Nähte zu betrachten. Sie begann sie vorsichtig aufzutrennen und die Fäden aus der Haut zu ziehen. Ihre Hände zitterten ganz leicht und fühlten sich kühl auf seiner warmen Brust an. Sie war ihm so nahe, dass er ihren Atem ganz leicht auf seinem Oberkörper spüren konnte. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah ihr zu, doch als er bemerkte wie ihr die Röte langsam in die Wangen stieg sah er zur Decke. Fast musste er grinsen. Sie behandelte jeden Tag Männer und hatte wahrscheinlich unzählige nackt gesehen und bei ihm war es ihr peinlich. Doch er musste zugeben, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte ihre kalten Hände in seine zu nehmen, um sie zu wärmen. Dieses Mädchen war etwas Besonderes. Sie war stark, wahrscheinlich eisenhart, bei dem was sie gesehen haben musste. Seine Brüder hatten ihm erzählt, dass sie wohl als Krankenschwester an der Front gewesen war. Und doch waren ihre Hände sanft, nicht rabiat, fast zärtlich, wie sie seine Haut streiften, nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Auf diese Art hatte ihn noch keine angefasst. Ganz flüchtig und keusch. Kurz warf er noch einen Blick auf sie und aus diesem Winkel schienen ihre Augen ein wenig schräger zu stehen und mandelförmiger zu sein, als bei anderen Mädchen. Dazu das dunkle Haar und die geschwungenen Brauen. Zigeunerblut, schoss es ihm in den Sinn und er sah genauer hin. Ihr Haar war nicht wirklich glatt, eher wellig. Ja konnte gut sein, aber wegen der hellgoldbraunen Augen wohl eher Halbzigeunerin. Väterlicherseits, wenn sie hier mit ihrer Mutter lebte. Hockley. Kein Zigeunername, den er kannte. Vielleicht war sie ein Bastard. „Sie können sich wieder anziehen", kaum war sie fertig entfernte sie sich fast eilig von ihm und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Er stand auf und tat wie geheißen, setzte sich daraufhin jedoch wieder und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Rauchst du?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schien überrascht, dass er nicht sofort wieder ging. „Ja" Er hielt ihr die brennende Zigarette hin und sie nahm sie und zog daran. Sie wollte sie zurückgeben, doch er hatte sich bereits selbst eine neue angezündet und so nahm sie auf dem anderen freien Stuhl mit einigem Abstand zu ihm Platz. Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille. „Schweren Tag gehabt?", durchbrach er das Schweigen und sie wusste, dass er ihre verweinten Augen gesehen hatte. „Kann man so sagen", antwortete sie ausweichend, denn eigentlich wollte sie ihre Angelegenheiten nicht mit dem Mann teilen, der ihr so einige ihrer Patienten schickte. „Du siehst schrecklich aus", er sah sie forschend an und verfluchte sich im selben Moment für seine unbedachte Wortwahl. Warum benahm er sich hier wie ein Tölpel? Ihre Reaktion ließ nicht auf sich warten. Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, so dass die Zornesfalte dazwischen deutlich hervortrat. „Oh vielen Dank", antwortete sie schnippisch und zog an ihrer Zigarette. Als sie den Rauch ausstieß wurde ihr Blick wieder weicher. Sie starrte ins Leere „Es wurde ein junges Mädchen ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Jünger als ich. Sie lag in den Wehen", sie hatte keine Ahnung warum sie ihn mit diesem Weibergewäsch behelligte, doch sie sprach einfach weiter „16 Stunden und sie hat es nicht geschafft" Er sah wie ihr Blick noch dunkler wurde und musste mit dem Gedanken an Ada trotzdem fragen. „Das Kind?" „Auch nicht." Ihr goldener Blick traf ihn „Aber immerhin sind sie hier und es geht ihnen gut. Gleicht sich also wieder aus." Jetzt musste er wirklich kurz auflachen „Das glaube ich nicht" „Jedes Leben ist wertvoll" „Bist du gläubig?" Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Natürlich. Sie seit dem Krieg nicht mehr?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Stille trat wieder ein, bis er sie brach „Meine Schwester ist schwanger, aber es geht ihr nicht gut. Übelkeit oder so. Liegt viel im Bett. Dürfte allerdings bald soweit sein" Liz sah ihn skeptisch an „Übelkeit so spät in der Schwangerschaft? War sie mal beim Arzt?" „Will sie nicht. Stures Ding" Liz schmunzelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er die Schmerzmittel abgelehnt hatte. „Du solltest vorbeikommen. Nach ihr sehen" Liz nickte. „Nur für Schwangere, nicht für Schusswunden", stellte sie klar. Er schien nun doch ein kleines bisschen zu lächeln. „Ach, lässt du die sonst verbluten?" „Wenn sie nicht gerade an meine Tür klopfen ja. Wenn sie selbst verschuldet sind." Autsch, klagfertig war sie also auch. Ein kleines Beast steckte in ihr. Er grinste, sagte aber nichts mehr, sondern stand auf. Er nahm sein Portemonnaie hervor und begann ein paar Noten abzuzählen. „Sie müssen nicht nochmal bezahlen.", warf sie ein, doch er hob die Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Komm in den nächsten Tagen in die Waterty Road und sieh nach Ada." Er öffnete die Tür. Drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht Elisabeth". Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Rücken bei der Art, wie er ihren Namen betonte.

Warum Liz gleich am nächsten Abend an die Tür der Shelbys klopfte wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie kam von der Arbeit und war ohnehin noch in der Nähe gewesen. Eine Nachbarin hatte versprochen nach ihrer Mutter zu sehen und sie hatte den Gedanken an die schwangere Ada Shelby nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen, nicht nach dem was mit ihrer letzten Wöchnerin passiert war. Und natürlich, das wusste sie selbst, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Natürlich wurde ihr heiß bei dem Gedanken, dass er womöglich auch da war. Sie klopfte also und es öffnete eine ältere Frau mit wilden, braunen Locken, die sogleich Bescheid zu wissen schien. „Guten Abend M`am. Ich bin…" Sie wurde sogleich unterbrochen. „Elisabeth. Ja ich weiß Liebes. Thommy hat von dir gesprochen", die Frau lächelte breit „komm rein und nenn mich nicht M`am. Ich bin Polly" Polly nahm Liz so gleich bei der Hand und führte sie durch die Geschäftsräume in die Stube darüber. Liz erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Wetttafel und die Büros. Shelby Brothers Limited. Sie konnte sich denken, was dahintersteckte. Die Büros waren alle leer. Polly schien ihren Blick zu bemerken und lächelte wissend. „Die Jungs sind noch unterwegs, aber sie dürften bald zurück sein. Ich zeig dir wo Adas Zimmer ist". Sie klopfte an eine Tür im oberen Stockwerk, doch es kam keine Antwort. Also trat Polly einfach ein. „Ada, die Ärztin ist da." Ada war hübsch. Wirklich hübsch. Das schien in der Familie zu liegen. Kein Wunder, dass sie bereits schwanger war. Sie saß auf dem Bett und funkelte ihre Tante an. „Na was für ein Wunder. Keins deiner Kräuterweiber Polly?" Die Frau schnaubte verächtlich und ging wieder hinaus „Viel Glück mit dem Beast.", sagte sie zu Liz gewandt und knallte die Tür zu. Etwas unschlüssig stand Liz nun im Raum und hielt sich an ihrer Tasche fest. „Ich beiß dich schon nicht", grinste Ada „komm setz dich. Du bist also Thommys Lebensretterin? Wäre nicht nötig gewesen." „Ja wahrscheinlich nicht", seufzte Liz und nahm Platz. Adas Grinsen wurde breiter. „Elisabeth oder?" Liz nickte. „Oh Lizzy, wenn du wüsstest was die Männer reden" Überrascht sah sie das etwa gleichaltrige Mädchen an. „Was reden sie denn?" „Gar nichts. Das ist es ja. Thommy hat Arthur den Mund verboten, als er angefangen hat sich über deine güldenen Augen und die süßen Tittchen auszulassen, die sich wohl unter deinem Kleid verbergen", Liz riss verwundert die Augen auf und Ada hob abwehrend die Hände „seine Worte, nicht meine, aber mach dir nichts draus. Arthur gammert alles an, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist, aber diesmal hat Thommys nicht zugelassen." Sie warf dem anderen Mädchen einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu und auch sie begann zu lächeln. „Tja, dann ist Thommy Shelby wohl ein wahrer Gentlemen.", meinte sie süffisant und Ada verdrehte die Augen. „Woher denn? Er ist der Teufel! Weißt du wo mein Mann ist? Ich auch nicht! Er versteckt sich vor Thommy und seinen Bastarden." „Wirklich? Das tut er dir an? Du bist seine Schwester." „Glaub mir, für Thommy geht nichts übers Geschäft. Gar nichts. Ich schon zehnmal nicht!" „Das nächste Mal lasse ich ihn verbluten", versprach Liz und Ada schlug die Hände wie zum Gebet zusammen „Ich bitte darum". Die Mädchen lachten und Liz wurde warm ums Herz. Sie hatte keine Freundinnen. Niemanden zum Reden. Die Frauen im Hospital waren meist viel älter als sie und akzeptierten sie nicht. Es tat gut mit jemandem zu reden, der so alt war wie sie. Jemand so ausgelassenen wie Ada, der nicht das gesehen hatte, was sie gesehen hatte. „Darf ich mal sehen?" Sie tastete Adas Bauch ab. „Und dir ist immer noch schlecht?" „Höllisch. Ich kotze andauernd!" „Merkwürdig. Normal ist das eher am Anfang der Schwangerschaft der Fall. Tritt es viel?" „Nein." „Dann wird's bestimmt ein Junge." „Meinst du?", Adas Augen leuchteten „Freddie würde sich über einen Jungen bestimmt freuen. Wann kommt es?" Liz sah auf den Bauch. Es war schon eine riesige Kugel. „Zwei Wochen würde ich sagen. Vielleicht drei." „Gott sei Dank". Die Mädchen unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Adas Baby, bis diese das Thema wechselte. „Hast du eigentlich jemanden Lizzy?" Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Mal gehabt?" „Vor einer ganzen Weile ja…" Ada schien nicht zu bemerken, dass die Augen der anderen traurig wurden. „Verheiratet?" „Nein so weit kam es nicht." „Warum?" „Er ist gefallen" „Oh…" Jetzt war Ada still, doch brach das Schweigen gleich wieder, mit dem Ziel Liz Miene wieder aufzuhellen. „Wie wärs denn mit Thommy? Hast ihn ja schonmal nackt gesehen" Liz musste trotz der Trauer lachen. „Und deshalb hörst du schon die Hochzeitsglocken leuten?" „Auf jeden Fall". Liz schüttelte den Kopf und wurde ernst „Ich sehe so viel Leid jeden Tag Ada. Ich kann nicht mit einem Mann gehen, der dieses Leid verursacht und davon zehrt." Adas Miene wurde ernst, sie griff nach Liz kalter, schlanker Hand, „Zieh keine vorschnellen Schlüsse Liz. Er kann auch gut sein, glaube ich. Er war mal anders, vor dem Krieg. Er braucht eine Frau, die ihn versteht. Dann wäre er klüger. Lass es auf dich zukommen" Liz nickte. Ada schien davon überzeugt, dass da etwas war. Sie selbst war sich da nicht so sicher. Was sollte der berühmte Thomas Shelby von einem armen Mädchen wie ihr schon wollen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen Ada. Kommst du noch mit runter?" „Nein lass mal. Auf Polly kann ich verzichten." Liz verabschiedete sich und stieg die Treppen hinab. Am Kamin fand sie Polly. „Noch am Leben?" Liz setzte sich zu ihr. „Ja. Sie ist wirklich nett." Die Ältere schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja, wenn sie will" Sie sah Liz an und entdeckte Sorge in ihrem Blick. Polly griff ihre Hand, die kalt war. „Was ist?" Liz schluckte. „Das Kind liegt mit den Füßen nach unten und scheint sich nicht drehen zu wollen. Es tritt nicht und bewegt sich wenig. Ich glaube es ist bald soweit, bis dahin muss er sich drehen sonst…" „Wird es eine Steißgeburt", Polly blickte ins Leere. „Ich habe Ada nichts gesagt um ihr keine Angst zu machen, aber ihr müsst darauf achten, dass sie sich schont. Das Baby soll so spät wie möglich kommen und wenn es dann nicht wie von selbst geht ruft ihr mich. Egal wann." „Das werden wir" Die Frauen schnellten herum. Im Türrahmen stand er. Eisblaue Augen blickten sie von oben herab an. Thomas. Unwillkürlich stand Liz auf. Sie wollte am liebsten davonlaufen. In ihrer Schwesterntracht fühlte sie sich schmutzig und klein, auch wenn sie mit ihrem Sonntagskleid das Teuerste in ihrem Schrank war, wenn sie ihn da so im Anzug stehen sah, mit der goldenen Uhrkette am Revers.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie schnell und drückte Pollys Hand, bevor sie sie losließ. Sie schritt zur Tür, doch bevor sie an ihm vorbei konnte stellte sich Thomas ihr in den Weg. Ihr Herz warf sich gegen ihre Rippen, als sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zum Stehen kam und seinen Kragen anstarrte, weil sie es nicht wagte aufzusehen, aus Furcht unter seinem Blick sofort zu erröten. „Du solltest erst etwas essen.", seine Stimme war ruhig und freundlich, trotzdem sah sie nicht auf. „Auf jeden Fall", Polly sprang auf und griff ihre Hand um sie an Thomas vorbei zu ziehen. Diese war dankbar darum, weil sie sonst vermutlich wie versteinert sehen geblieben wäre. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, das war es nicht was sie lähmte. Es war dieses Gefühl, dass sie überkam, wenn sie ihn sah, gemischt mit Adas Worten, das ihr Angst machte. Es war nicht die Tatsache wer er war oder was er tat. Es war nur dieses Gefühl, das sie überkam, ganz als hätte er ihr gebrochenes Herz geheilt und wieder zum Schlagen gebracht. Vielleicht nur um es wieder zu brechen?

Polly zog sie in die Küche und gab ihr Eintopf und Brot zu essen, was sie dankend annahm. Sie war tatsächlich hungrig und es war ihr peinlich, dass ihm aufgefallen war, wie dünn sie war. Ihre Armut hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte dazu gehört. Jeder war hier arm. Naja zumindest die meisten. Doch nun hatte Thomas Shelby unter der an der Taille gegürtelten Schwesterntracht augenscheinlich ihre Maße ausgemacht und beschlossen, dass sie zu dünn war. Das wusste sie selbst, aber es hatte zuvor nie jemanden geschert und das Peinlichste war, dass Mr. Thomas Gangsterboss Shelby in seinem Haus mit seinem Wettbüro und den schicken Kaminen in jedem Zimmer mit einem Blick ausmachte, dass sie nicht genug Geld hatte um jeden Tag satt zu werden. Irgendwie kränkte sie das. Es machte sie klein und ausgeliefert an Almosen von ihm, die sie nicht wollte. Sie sorgte selbst für sich und das schon seit langem und schließlich war sie noch nicht verhungert.

Als sie fertig war dankte sie Polly aufrichtig und die Frau nahm sie in den Arm. „Komm mal wieder, ja? Für Ada." „Sicher", stimmte Liz zu und ging mit Polly die Treppen hinunter zur Tür. Thomas kam aus seinem Büro, eine Zigarette im Mund und zog sich gerade den Mantel an. „Ich fahre dich", stellte er klar und Liz musste sich daran hindern die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht für voll nahm. Nicht nur, dass er offensichtlich dachte, sie würde ohne ihn verhungern, sondern auch noch, dass sie nicht alleine nach Hause laufen konnte. „Ich kann schon alleine gehen, aber vielen Dank.", lehnte sie ab doch er fixierte sie und antwortete „Nein, kannst du nicht". Dabei kniff er auf eine so spezielle Art die Augen zusammen, dass sie gar nichts mehr sagte. Er schritt an ihr vorbei zu Tür und bot ihr seine Zigarette an, die sie annahm. Gemeinsam traten sie aus der Tür in den Regen. Er hielt ihr die Tür des Autos auf und sie stieg ein. Sie war noch nie in einem Auto gefahren, doch sie versuchte nicht allzu fasziniert zu sein. Er hatte sich eine neue Zigarette angemacht und sie rauchten schweigend, bis er vor dem Mietshaus in ihrer Straße hielt. Gerade als sie aussteigen wollte machte er den Mund auf. „Wie geht's deiner Mutter?" Diese Frage warf sie irgendwie aus der Bahn. Eigentlich hatte sie vor mit etwas schnippischem wie `Blendend´ zu antworten, doch stattdessen kam die Wahrheit aus ihrem Mund. „Vielleicht noch 14 Tage". Er nickte und sie wusste, dass er verstand. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Autotür und sprang hinaus in den Regen, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Shelby", wünschte sie ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen und hastete zur Haustür. „Gute Nacht, Elisabeth", erwiderte er so leise, dass sie es unmöglich hätte hören können.

Er fuhr nach Hause und hinter der Haustür lauerte Polly auf ihn. Als hätte er es nicht anders erwartet. „Na los sag es.", forderte er sie auf und schritt an ihr vorbei in sein Büro. Sie folgte auf dem Fuße. Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und machte eine Kippe an, während Polly schon ein Gläschen Portwein zur Hand hatte. „Du magst sie." Er machte eine zustimmende Geste und zog an der Zigarette. Polly lächelte „Zur Abwechslung mal eine gute Wahl Thommy, aber übertreib es nicht. Sie ist stolz, das habe ich ihr vorhin angesehen. Du musst ganz behutsam sein mit ihr." Er sah sie aus strahlend blauen Augen an. „Ich werde es so maßlos übertreiben, bis sie 200 Pfund wiegt. Du bringst ihr einen Korb mit Essen. Jeden Tag. Und Medikamente für ihre Mutter" Polly lachte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Verschreck sie nicht Thomas. Ich weiß wie du bist. Jähzornig, ein Mann der Gewalt. Das macht ihr Angst. Sie hat genug Gewalt in ihrem Leben gesehen" Er seufzte. „Dann wird sie mich wohl nicht wollen" Polly zog eine Augenbraue hoch und trank von ihrem Portwein. „Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen Junge und in dein Portemonnaie? Sie wollen dich alle".

Kapitel 3

Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, in denen sie nicht schlief. Gar nicht. Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss und abdriftete hörte sie sie. Sie hörte sie schreien. Schreien um ihr Leben. Als könne das die Engel persönlich erbarmen hinab zu steigen und sie alle zu erlösen. Doch sie kamen nicht. Kein Engel ließ sich erweichen vom Himmel herunter zu kommen und sie alle von der Geißel des Krieges zu erlösen. Warum auch? Sie hatten ihn selbst begonnen und so ritt der Reiter auf dem roten Pferd ungehindert über die Schlachtfelder und raffte diese hunderttausenden Seelen mit infernalischem Lärm dahin. Also versuchte Liz wach zu bleiben. Das war nicht schwer, bei dem was sie erwartete, wenn sie die Augen schloss. Doch im wachen Zustand ging es ihr nicht viel besser. Sie war allein. Ihre Mutter war am Morgen des Vortags eingeschlafen. Endgültig. Es war abzusehen und doch hatte es ihr kleines Herz in Stücke geschlagen. Die Frau, die immer für sie da gewesen war, die sie geboren und aufgezogen hatte war in ihren Armen gestorben. Seit dem Krieg hatte sie sich nicht mehr so hilflos gefühlt. Sie war immer stolz gewesen für ihre Mutter sorgen zu können, ihr ein Stück von dem Geschenk zurück zu geben, dass sie ihr gemacht hatte. Doch was war sie jetzt noch? Keine Tochter mehr, denn ihre Mutter war fort. Sie fühlte sich nutzlos und machtlos und nichts verdeutlichte ihr das mehr, als der Korb mit Essen, der seit zwei Wochen jeden Tag vor ihrer Tür stand. Von den Shelbys. Sie war vor einigen Tagen noch einmal bei Ada gewesen. Ihr ging es gut, nur die Sorge um ihren Mann trieb sie um und das Baby hatte sich immer noch nicht gedreht, was wiederrum Liz Sorgen machte. Sie hatte gehofft Thomas anzutreffen, um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie seine Almosen nicht brauchte, doch er war nicht da gewesen. Das hatte sie ein wenig enttäuscht, doch sie wusste selbst genau, dass der Grund dafür ein ganz anderer war. So saß sie also da in der schrecklich leeren Wohnung und konnte weder schlafen, noch essen, noch sonst etwas tun. Sie war wie gelähmt und fragte sich, was sie von ihrem Leben überhaupt noch erwartete.

Als es klopfte zuckte sie heftig zusammen. Jemand hämmert so gegen die Tür, dass schon das ganze Haus wach sein musste. Ihr Blick schnellte zu dem Revolver auf dem Küchentisch, doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr egal war wer da klopfte und wenn es der Teufel persönlich war, war es eben so. Sie riss die Tür auf und ihr Blick fiel auf Thomas Shelby, der gerade die Hand gehoben hatte um erneut zu klopfen und sie jetzt sinken ließ. Als sie ihn so ansah gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Er war völlig durchnässt und sein dunkles Haar klebte in nassen Strähnen an seiner Stirn. Sein sonst so blasses Gesicht war rot und fleckig und er atmete schwer, als wäre er gerannt. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste sie was los war. „Ada", entwich es ihr und er nickte hektisch. „Du musst kommen. Schnell!" Ohne zu zögern rannte sie in die Wohnung zurück, schnappte ihre Tasche und warf alles hinein, von dem sie dachte, dass es ihr nur im Entferntesten helfen konnte. Sie warf die Tür hinter sich zu und Thomas packte ihre Hand. Er zerrte sie hinter sich her und rannte mit ihr hinaus in den Regen, die Straßen entlang. Ihre Lungen brannten nach den ersten drei Straßen, doch es war ihr egal. Sie dachte nur an Ada, die gerade das Schlimmste durch machte, was es auf der Welt gab. In diesem Tempo brauchten sie nur zehn Minuten bis zum Haus der Shelbys. Thomas ließ sie an der Tür los und sie sprintete vor ihm die Treppen hinauf. Am Kamin im Salon saßen seine Brüder, kreidebleich, mit Whiskygläsern in den Händen. „Sie sind oben", rief Arthur ihr zu und sie nickte und nahm auf dem Weg nach oben zwei Stufen auf einmal. Sie hörte bereits Adas Schreie. Sie stieß die Tür auf und schloss die schnell wieder. Ada lag auf dem Tisch sie war schweiß gebadet und kreidebleich. Bei ihr waren Polly und ein Mädchen mit dunklen Locken, das sie nicht kannte. „Komm hier rüber!", rief Polly sie und Liz wusch sie schnell die Hände und trat an den Tisch. „Wie lange liegt sie schon in den Wehen?" „Ein paar Stunden, aber es geht nicht weiter." Liz nickte. Sie griff nach Adas Hand „Ada!", Diese sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an „Ada, dein Baby liegt mit den Füßen nach unten. Ich muss es drehen und dann wird alles ganz schnell gehen." Ada schüttelte hektisch den Kopf „Nein!", schrie sie und Tränen liefen über ihre ohnehin schon nassen Wangen „Das geht nicht. Ich schaff das nicht Liz!" „Das wird schon. Du kannst das. Für dein Kind!" Liz wartete nicht ab, bis Ada sich entschieden hatte. Es gab da nichts zu entscheiden. Das Kind musste raus und zwar schnell, wenn Ada es noch aufwachsen sehen wollte.

Die Männer saßen am Kamin. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Wanduhr tickte laut und seit etwa einer Stunde, war das alles was man hörte. Adas Schreie waren verstummt und im Zimmer schien es trotz des brennenden Kamins kalt geworden zu sein. Sie alle stellten sich die gleiche Frage, doch niemand wagte es sie auszusprechen. Plötzlich trat Elisabeth von der Treppe nach oben in den Raum. Thomas sprang unwillkürlich auf und sah sie fragend an, doch sie sagte kein Wort und ging an ihm vorbei. Liz steuerte auf die Anrichte zu und schenkte sich Whisky oder was immer da gerade stand in ein Glas und kippte es mit einem Mal herunter. Die Männer starrten sie ungläubig an, als sie sich noch einmal nachschenkte und sich schließlich zu ihnen umdrehte. Sie war weiß im Gesicht, hatte tiefe Augenringe und eine dunkle Haarsträhne fiel ihr in die Augen. Sie blickte kalt in die Runde, bevor sie den Mund öffnete „Es ist ein Junge". Zunächst rührten die Männer sich nicht, bis Thommy fragte „Ada?". „Am Leben". „Na prima", Arthur stand strahlend auf und breitete die Arme aus als er auf Liz zuging, doch deren Blick blieb regungslos. „Habt ihr das Kind schreien hören?", fragte sie und die Männer blickten sich verwirrt an. „Nein", antwortete John völlig unbedarft und Liz Blick traf ihn so kalt, dass er schnell den Mund hielt. „Ganz recht. Gar nichts ist prima. Ada liegt da oben mit ihrem Kind im Arm und weint immer noch, weil sie fürchtet, dass ihr Mann seinen eigenen Sohn niemals sehen wird" Sie blickte Thommy an und in ihren Augen stand blanke Wut. „Wo ist er Thomas?", ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest umschloss sie das Glas in ihrer Hand. Thommy zuckte nur die Achseln und Liz lachte freudlos und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte sich abwenden, bevor sie etwas Falsches sagte, doch diesmal konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah direkt in seine eisblauen Augen. Sie war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als er, doch diesmal war ihr das alles egal. Ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Ada hatte Recht. Du bist ein Teufel, Thomas Shelby und sonst gar nichts". Es war totenstill im Zimmer und es juckte ihr in den Fingern in sein hübsches Gesicht zu schlagen. In diesem Moment verabscheute sie ihn wirklich. Dass er seine eigene Schwester so unterdrückte und quälte machte sie wütend. Auf diese Weise wollte sie niemals einem Mann ausgeliefert sein. Schnell wandte sie sich ab, bevor die Situation eskalierte, knallte das Glas zurück auf die Anrichte und nahm die Treppen nach unten ins Wettbüro. Sie brauchte eine Minute für sich.

Dort unten im Halbdunkeln, nur beleuchtet durch das schale Mondlicht fand sie eine Schachtel Zigaretten in einem der Büros. Es war das größte. Sie vermutete, dass Thomas hier arbeitete, doch eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an, ließ sich auf einem Sofa in der Ecke fallen und vergrub das Gesicht im Schoß. Jetzt wo sie einen Moment der Ruhe hatte schien mit einem Mal alles über sie herein zu brechen. Tosend und laut klingelten die Schreie in ihren Ohren und sie sprang auf. Zitternd hechtete sie zum Fenster, als wäre das ihre letzte Rettung und riss es auf. Ein kalter Windzug traf ihr Gesicht und sie spürte, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Sie zitterte noch heftiger und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie viel zu schnell atmete. Oh nein. Nein. Nein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Sie stöhnte auf. Irgendwie musste sie sich aus dieser Spirale der Panik befreien, bevor sie völlig zusammenbrach. Kurz überlegte sie einfach ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen um endlich diese grässlichen Schreie los zu werden, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf die immer noch brennende Zigarette in ihrer Hand. Schnell schob sie ihren linken Ärmel hoch und zögerte kurz. Ja, das brauchte sie um wieder klar zu werden. Schmerz. Ohne lange zu überlegen drückte sie die Glut in die weiße Haut auf ihrem Unterarm und zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Haut mit einem stechenden Schmerz verbrannt wurde. Sie erschrak, als sie fast im selben Moment an der Schulter gepackt wurde und jemand sie herumriss. „Was zum?!", Thomas schlug ihr die Zigarette aus der Hand und starrte ihren Arm an. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden realisierte er, was sie getan hatte, packte sie mit beiden Händen am Kragen und schüttelte sie leicht. „Was zum Teufel tust du da?" Sie griff ihrerseits mit beiden Händen das Revers seiner Weste und jede Selbstbeherrschung war dahin. „Sie sind einfach nicht still!", schrie sie ihn an und noch mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und entstellten ihr schönes Gesicht „Ich kann sie schreien hören. Jede Nacht. Die Soldaten. Sie sind einfach nicht still. Wären sie doch nur einmal still gewesen" Thomas starrte sie schockiert an und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieses Mädchen, dass einige Jahre jünger war als er auch dort gewesen war, wo er gewesen war. Dass sie gesehen hatte, was er gesehen hatte und dass sie es nicht vergessen konnte, so wie er es nicht vergessen konnte. „Bei Gott", flüsterte er und ließ sie vorsichtig los, doch sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn und sah ihn mit geweiteten, goldenen Augen an. „Du verstehst nicht", schrie sie ihn an und schüttelte ihn, wie er sie zuvor geschüttelt hatte „Du weißt nicht was wir getan haben. Niemand weiß das! Wir haben sie erschossen! Unsere eigenen Männer. Wie ein Pferd, das lahm ist. Sie haben uns angefleht…" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und brach. Thommy wurde kalt. Was hatten sie nur mit ihr gemacht? Er zog sie fest an seine Brust und begann über ihr dunkles Haar zu streichen. „Ssssch. Ssssch. Ist ja gut. Du bist nicht mehr dort. Hier passiert dir nichts" Sie weinte hemmungslos in sein Hemd und er wusste nicht wie lange sie so dagestanden hatte, bis ihr Schluchzen aufhörte und das Zittern weniger wurde. Eins wusste er allerdings ganz genau. Es war zu kurz. Wenn er könnte würde er den Rest seines verfluchten Lebens dort stehen und sie festhalten. Vom ersten Moment, als er halb ohnmächtig auf ihrem Tisch gelegen und ihre goldenen Augen über ihm aufgetaucht waren hatte er sich nichts anderes gewünscht, als sie im Arm zu halten. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und wandte sich ab, damit er ihr verheultes Gesicht nicht sah. „Komm, setz dich dahin", er führte sie zu einem Sofa in der Ecke. Als sie saß wandte er sich ab. Schloss das Fenster und goss zwei Gläser Whisky ein. Er reichte ihr eines und setzte sich neben sie, so dass sich ihre Knie berührten. Sie sah nicht auf, nahm das Glas aus seiner Hand und nuschelte ein „Danke". Es folgte eine kurze Stille, sie trank einen Schluck sah überall hin nur nicht zu ihm und setzte dann erneut an „Tut mir leid. Ich…" „Hey", unterbrach er sie. Sanft griff er an ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Seine Hände waren warm, ebenso wie sein Blick. Er sah in ihre wunderschönen goldenen Augen, in deren langen dunklen Wimpern noch ein paar kleine Tränen glitzerten. „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Für gar nichts. Verstanden?" Sie nickte und als sie das tat rann eine einzelne Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen die Träne weg. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, starrte nur in diese strahlend blauen Augen und war wie versteinert. Ihre Lippen standen ein wenig offen. Ganz kurz huschte das Eisblau zu ihrem Mund und versank dann wieder in Gold. Sie wusste was er vor hatte und sie betete, dass er es auch wirklich tun würde. Er tat es. Er beugte sich vor und seine Lippen trafen ihre. Sie waren unwahrscheinlich weich und fühlten sich warm auf den ihren an. Er küsste sie. Ganz sanft und sie erwiderte den Kuss, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Trotz all der Widerstände und wahrscheinlich unüberbrückbaren Hindernisse fühlte es sich richtig an diesen Mann zu küssen. Genau ihn. Sie öffnete die Lippen vorsichtig etwas weiter, als hätte sie Angst er würde von ihr ablassen, doch er tat es ihr gleich und ihre Zungen berührten sich ganz vorsichtig. Er schmeckte herb-süß. Nach Whisky und Zigaretten. Langsam zog er sich zurück, ließ seine Hand aber auf ihrer Wange liegen. Sie sah ihn an und ihr fiel nichts besseres ein als „Du riechst nach Opium". Sogleich vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und er lachte auf. „Wie hast du das gemerkt? Das letzte Mal habe ich letzte Nacht geraucht." Sie sah wieder auf und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen „Ich bin Krankenschwester. Ich rieche das zehn Meilen gegen den Wind". „Tatsächlich? Das nächste Mal nehme ich dich mit auf die Rennbahn, damit du die gedopten Pferde erkennst". Sie lachte und es klang lieblich und glockenhell in seinen Ohren. Er konnte nicht anders er musst sie erneut küssen, doch kaum hatten ihre Lippen sie berührt erklang ein Räuspern. Liz schreckte herum. Arthur stand in der Tür und grinste wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. „Die Frauen brauchen dich oben Lizzy." „Natürlich", schnell stand sie auf und huschte an ihm vorbei nach oben. Jedoch nicht ohne Thomas noch einen flüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dieser blieb sitzen und sah ihr nach. Arthur ließ sich neben ihn fallen und grinste immer noch. „Na Brüderchen", er klopfte dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter „schon nen amtlichen Ständer? Den hätte ich jedenfalls." Er sah zu der Stelle, an der die Krankenschwester verschwunden war. Thomas sah ihn vernichtend an. „Halt deine scheiß Klappe, Arthur!" Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände, verlor aber sein Grinsen nicht. „Na aber hallo. Die hats dir mal ganz schön den Kopf verdreht". Oh ja… Das hatte sie.

Ada lag in ihrem Bett, das kleine Bündel im Arm, als Liz eintrat. Ihre Tränen waren immer noch nicht ganz getrocknet und als sie zum Bett ging schienen Neue hinzukommen zu wollen. „Wollte er trinken?", Ada schüttelte den Kopf und da fielen erneut die ersten Tränen. Liz kniete sich neben das Bett und besah sich das Kind, das nun zwar rosig und nicht mehr gräulich, aber immer noch viel zu still war. Kein gutes Zeichen. „Versuch es einfach weiter. Meistens brauchen sie ein bisschen um es zu verstehen", sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als Ada ihre Hand packte und sie mit verweinten Augen ansah. „Lizzy! Du bist doch gläubig oder? Bist du doch?", fragte sie eindringlich und Liz nickte. „Bring ihn zur Kirche Lizzy! Jetzt gleich. Er soll getauft werden. Freddie wollte das nicht, aber… Bei Gott", sie bemühte sich ihre Tränen einzudämmen, aber ihre Stimme war nicht einmal mehr ein Hauch. „Freddie ist nicht hier". Liz wusste, dass sie eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, doch sie nickte nur. Sie konnte Ada verstehen. Sie war sie selbst nicht ganz sicher ob das Baby es schaffen würde und er sollte wenigstens getauft sein, damit man ihn auf dem Friedhof beerdigen konnte, wenn wirklich alles schief ging. „Gut, gut", Ada nickte und sah an Liz hinab. Lass dir von Polly ein anderes Kleid geben. Sie weiß Bescheid. Sie drückte ihr ein wenig unbeholfen das Bündel in den Arm. „Und jetzt geh!" Liz tat wie geheißen und kurz darauf stand sie in einem von Adas Kleidern in einem schönen Dunkelblau und einem geliehenen Mantel im Salon, das Kind auf dem Arm.

„Komm, die Jungs warten unten." Jungs? Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass sie wohl nicht alleine zur Kirche gehen würde. Der Morgen graute gerade erst und es war noch halb dunkel. Im Wettbüro standen Thommy, seine Brüder und ein paar andere Jungs in grauen Anzügen und mit den Peaky Blinder Mützen. Er starrte sie einen kurzen Moment an. Schien wohl zu bemerken, dass sie ein schönes Kleid trug. „Dann los", wies er seine Männer an und bedeutete Liz vorzugehen. Sie fühlte sich seltsam bei dem Gedanken mit den berüchtigtsten Kriminellen der Stadt gemeinsam auf der Straße gesehen zu werden. Aber was sollte schon passieren? Ihre Mutter war tot. Konnte ihr also keine Vorwürfe mehr machen, dachte sie bitter. Es musste schon ein seltsames Bild sein, wie sie neben Thommy her schritt, flankiert von je drei Peaky Blinders und mit einem Neugeborenen auf dem Arm. An der Kirche angekommen hielt Thommy sie vom Eintreten ab. „Arthur, John. Weckt den Priester.", wies er die beiden an und sie schritten zur Kirchenpforte. „Passt auf, dass ihr auf der Schwelle nicht zu Asche zerfallt", rief sie den Männern nach und die Umstehenden glucksten. Liz war sich fast sicher, dass dieser Umstand im Bereich des Möglichen lag.

Wenige Minuten später tauchte John in der Tür auf und winkte sie herein. Der Pastor hatte mehr schlecht als Recht seine Kutte übergeworfen und sah ein wenig verängstigt aus. Wie hatten sie ihn dazu gebracht so schnell aus dem Bett zu steigen? Fragte Liz sich und vermutete Gewalt, Bestechung oder eine Mischung daraus. Sie kniete am Eingang kurz nieder und bekreuzigte sich. Dann folgte sie Thommy, der die Mütze ausgezogen hatte zum Taufbecken. „Gut ähm…", begann der Pater und sah Thomas unsicher an „Wer steht Pate?". Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Ada hatte auch niemanden bestimmt. Unsicher sah sie die Männer an, die ähnlich ratlos wirkten wie sie, bis Thommys Stimme ertönte. „Ich mache das… und sie", verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Er zuckte die Achseln. „Du bist die einzige Frau hier". Sie öffnete den Mund, aber schloss ihn wieder. Oh ja er war ein Teufel und hätte wirklich zu Asche zerfallen müssen. In wenigen Augenblicken war sie also bereits ein Teil der Familie Shelby. Da machte er wohl keine halben Sachen. Der Pater begann die lateinischen Formeln aus einem Buch vorzulesen. Er las schnell und kam so bald zu den Paten. „Thomas Shelby und ähm…", er sah sie fragend an „Elisabeth Hockley" „…Elisabeth Hockley. Glaubt ihr an den allmächtigen Gott, Schöpfer des Himmels und der Erde?" Beide bejahten, auch wenn es sich bei Thommy wie eine Lüge anhörte. Was es eigentlich auch war. „Glaubt ihr an Jesus Christus, seinen eingeborenen Sohn unsern Herrn? Glaubt ihr an den heiligen Geist und die heilige, katholische Kirche?" Wieder bejahten beide. „Sagt ihr euch los von Satan und allen seinen Werken und all seiner Pracht?" „Ja" „Wollt ihr dieses Kind taufen lassen?" „Ja" Er tat wie geheißen und benetze den Kopf des Säuglings mit Weihwasser. Er schrie immer noch nicht. Der Pastor segnete sie und Thomas. „Nun geht hin in Frieden und der Herr sei mit euch. Amen."

Noch beim Verlassen der Kirche musste Liz sich den Spott verkneifen. Thomas Shelby entsagte Satan und ging hin in Frieden. Lächerlich. Obwohl, sie sollte vor ihrer eigenen Tür kehren. Noch vor etwa zwei Stunden hatte sie unten im dunklen Wettbüro der Shelbys Satan selbst ganz eindeutig zu gesagt. „Nun lass den kleinen Karl mal sehen", Arthur nahm ihr das Kind aus der Hand und hob es auf Augenhöhe und wie durch ein Wunder holte das Bübchen Luft und schrie mit einem Mal wie am Spieß. Als hätte er den Moment der Geburt verpasst und musste nun alles nachholen. Liz stimmte in das Gelächter der Umstehenden ein. „Sogar der Kleine findet deine Visage zum fürchten Arthur", stellte John fest, aber sein Bruder ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er wollte das Kind an Liz zurückgeben, doch diese hob abwehrend die Hände und deutete auf Thomas. „Er ist Pate, er sollte ihn zumindest mal halten." Thommy sah sie zweifelnd an, doch Arthur hielt ihm das schreiende Kind hin und Liz nahm ihm keck die Zigarette aus dem Mund. Er seufzte und nahm den Kleinen entgegen, der sofort verstummte und nur noch gluckste. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn faszinierte ein so neues Leben auf dem Arm zu halten. Quasi den Anfang, obwohl er sonst nur das Ende sah. „Na los dann gehen wir", er fürchtete fast, dass Liz umkippen könnte vor Erschöpfung. Ihr kleiner Aussetzer von der Nacht steckte ihm irgendwie noch in den Knochen und da sie die ganze Zeit keine Anstalten gemacht hatte zu ihrer Mutter zu müssen vermutete er, dass ihre Prognose von zwei Wochen zugetroffen hatte. Fragen wollte er danach allerdings nicht. Herrgott. Das Mädchen gehörte einfach ins Bett. Ja, in deins, ergänzte sein Kopf und er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis sich selbst zu Ohrfeigen.

Inzwischen war es fast hell geworden und die Straßen bereits belebter als zuvor. Die Menschen gingen den Blinders aus dem Weg und Liz fühlte sich unwohl, bei den Blicken, die sie trafen. Was die Leute wohl von ihr dachten? Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen holte Arthur sie ein und grinste sie schelmisch an. „Die denken alle, der Kleine ist von dir und Thommy" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Was interessiert mich das Gewäsch der Leute?", gab sie abschätzig zurück. Doch Arthur ließ nicht locker „Also wenn du willst könnte Thommy dir auch so eins machen. Frag ihn doch mal" „Mach nur so weiter Arthur und wenn du dir mal eine Kugel fängst bleibt die ganz einfach drin", konterte sie mit hochgezogener Braue und Arthur hob abwehrend die Hände und lachte „Ohooo. Vielleicht bist du doch ne Hexe".

Kapitel 4

Die Tage vergingen und Liz fühlte sich einsam. Ihre Wohnung war nun so schrecklich leer. Ein paar Mal hatte sie nach Ada und dem Baby gesehen. Der Kleine trank mittlerweile und wurde kräftiger. Er hatte es mit Gottes Hilfe geschafft und würde einmal ein großer, starker Mann werden. Für Liz gab es im Haus der Shelbys eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun. Thommy hatte letzten Endes nun doch erlaubt, dass Freddie zu seinem Kind kommen durfte und Ada war überzeugt davon, dass das Liz Verdienst war. Diese war sich da selbst nicht so sicher. Sie hatte Thommy seit der Taufe nicht mehr gesehen und wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenkte war er schwer zugange mit seinen Geschäften. Illegale Geschäfte. Die Polizeipräsenz in Small Heath war seit einigen Wochen überwältigend und die Gespräche der Frauen ließen Liz den Kopf schwirren. Da war von gestohlenen Waffen die Rede, Aufständen, Intrigen und Komplotten, die geschmiedet wurden. Liz Verbindung zu den Peaky Blinders machte ebenfalls die Runde und heizte die Gerüchte noch mehr an. Auf diese Weise kamen ihr die wildesten Gerüchte zu Ohren und was die meisten wohl als Weibergewäsch abgetan hätten glaubte Liz nun bereitwillig, seit sie im Haus der Shelbys gewesen war. Sie war vielleicht nur eine Krankenschwester, aber sie war nicht dumm. Wenn etwas bis zu den ranzigen Waschküchen von Birmingham durchsickerte, dann musste da wohl auch etwas dran sein.

Es waren nun fast zwei Wochen vergangen, seit sie Thommy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob sie sich geirrt hatte. Geirrt, bei dem von dem sie dachte, sie hätte es in seinen eisblauen Augen gesehen, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte. Es war dieser Blick gewesen. Dieser verklärte, verschwommene Blick, mit dem leicht offenstehenden Mund, mit dem ein Mann eine Frau ansah, wenn er ihr vollkommen verfallen war. Doch vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich bloß geirrt. Vielleicht hatte ihr Ausraster ihn abgeschreckt. Wer wollte schon ein Mädchen, das nicht ganz bei Sinnen war? Sicher nicht Thomas Shelby, der nun wirklich jede haben konnte. Dessen wurde sie sich immer sicherer, je länger sie nichts von ihm hörte, doch um selbst noch einmal zu den Shelbys zu gehen war sie zu stolz. Viel zu stolz. Er sollte zu ihr kommen und wenn er nicht kam, dann war es eben so. Sie sollte ihn wohl abschreiben, doch in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es dazu längst viel zu spät war.

Wenige Tage später wurden ihre brennenden Wünsche wahr. Allesamt auf einen Schlag. Sie kam gerade aus dem Krankenhaus und zündete sich kurz hinter dem Eingang eine Zigarette an. Als sie den Rauch ausstieß und aufsah sah sie ihn. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein Mann, der ein schwarzes Pferd am Zügel hielt und sie wusste sofort, wer das dort war. Ein Lächeln erwärmte ihr Gesicht und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Schnell überquerte sie die Straße und schritt auf ihn zu. Er lehnte ganz lässig an der Backsteinwand und rauchte. Seine hellblauen Augen blitzten sie unter der Krempe der Mütze an. „Das ist der berüchtigte Monaghan Boy?", fragte sie und streichelte das Pferd ohne seinem Besitzer übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Jep", antwortete der und sie spürte, dass er sie anstarrte. „Das ist aber kein reines Englisches Vollblut", stellte sie fest und Thommys Augenbrauen hoben sich unter der Mütze. „Du hast Ahnung von Pferden?" „Jep", gab sie keck zurück, ganz wie er. „Sieht überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Steher", fuhr sie fort und nun hschte auch über sein Gesicht ein Schmunzeln. „Kannst du reiten?", sie sah ihn süffisant an. „Sicher" „Wie ein Mann oder wie eine Lady?" „Beides". Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Nun. Darf ich bitten?" Sie nahm sie. Er führte sie zur Seite des Pferdes und als er seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte wurde ihr heiß. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und da war es wieder. Unverkennbar. Er hob sie hoch, als würde sie nichts wiegen und sie nahm auf dem Rücken des Pferdes Platz. Da sie keine Reitkleidung trug musste es im Damensitz sein und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich nach Jahren der Abstinenz und ohne einen Damensattel, der in diesem Sitz der einzige halt war, etwas unsicher fühlte. Dies änderte sich jedoch innerhalb einer Millisekunde, als er sich ohne jede Hilfe hinter sie auf das riesige Tier schwang. Er griff um sie herum nach den Zügeln und trieb das Pferd an. Sie konnte seine Brust an ihrem Rücken spüren und versuchte verzweifelt die Röte zu unterdrücken, die ihren Hals hoch kroch. Alle starrten sie an, wie sie mit Peaky Blinders König Thomas Shelby durch die Straßen ritt. „Was wohl die Leute denken?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus. „Dass du das Mädchen eines Peaky Blinders bist", seine raue Stimme an ihrem Ohr gab ihr den Rest und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nun in jedem Fall knallrot war. „Also…" fuhr er fort und schien sich keinen Deut um die Umstehenden zu scheren. „Warum kann eine arme Krankenschwester, wie du es bist, einen Steher von einem Flieger unterscheiden?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Thommy Shelby war doch tatsächlich neugierig. „Meine Mutter war Magd auf einem großen Gestüt in Wales. Dort haben sie Vollblüter gezüchtet und trainiert, sogar ein paar Derbysieger. Ich bin in den Stallungen aufgewachsen, bevor…" Sie brach ab. Thommy verstand sofort was sie meinte und setzte das Gespräch schnell fort „Nun, da ich beabsichtige in absehbarer Zeit ein Rennpferd käuflich zu erwerben könnte ich eine kompetente Beratung gebrauchen" Nun musste sie doch laut lachen, wegen der geschwollenen Ausdrucksweise. „Wirklich käuflich erwerben oder stehlen?", gluckste sie. „Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?", fragte er mit gespielter Empörung und sie freute sich, dass er so vergnügt schien. „Einen Tipp könnte ich dir wirklich geben. In jeder Zucht, egal wie gut ausgesucht die Tiere sind gibt es immer mal wieder ein Pferd, das den Teufel im Leib hat. Diese Viehcher will wirklich niemand haben. Man versucht die zu verkaufen und wenn das nicht klappt werden sie direkt erschossen, bevor sie jemanden umbringen. Aber wenn man es hinbekommt so einen unter den Sattel zu bekommen sind das die besten Flieger, eisenhart. Auf kurzer Distanz absolut unschlagbar. Da liegt richtig Geld drin" „Einen Teufel also?" „Ganz recht. Wenn du den Teufel zähmen kannst gewinnt der jedes Rennen für dich".

Sie ritten noch eine Weile schweigend, bis sie einige Stallungen am Kanal erreichten, die offensichtlich Thommy gehörten. Er half ihr gerade vom Pferd, als ein glatzköpfiger Mann aufgeregt aus den Stallungen geeilt kam. „T-T-Thommy", stotterte er und stockte kurz, als er das Mädchen ansah. „Was denn Curly?" „D-da stimmt was nicht mit dem Schimmel den du gebracht hast. Ich habs dir doch gesagt T-Thommy. Das eine Bein ist faul" Thomas fluchte. Er drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand und eilte in den Stall. Liz folgte ihm. In einer der Boxen stand ein herrlicher, kräftiger Schimmel. „Ist er lahm?", fragte Thomas und nahm einen Huf des Pferdes auf. Ein Mann lehnte in der Boxentür und antwortete, während er das Mädchen das herein kam anstarrte. „Ja und morgen ist ers auch auf dem anderen Bein." „Und was wenn nicht?" „Knall ihn einfach ab Thommy!" Thomas fluchte erneut und Liz trat an dem älteren Mann vorbei in die Box. „Lass mal sehen" Thommy machte Platz. Sie griff an den Huf, den er hoch hielt. „Ist heiß.", stellte sie fest. „Der andere aber nicht", gab der Peaky Blinder zurück. „Lässt sich rausfinden ob schon was drin steckt. Hast du schonmal ein Pferd gebeugt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich zeigs dir". Sie ging vor auf den Hof und der ältere Mann sah sie zweifelnd an. Thommy folgte mit dem Wallach an der Hand, der bereits im Schritt auf einem Vorderbein tickte. Liz winkte den Stallburschen herbei. „Curly. Sei so gut lauf einmal mit ihm auf und ab. Er soll traben ja?" Dieser sah verwirrt zu Thommy, der ihm das Pferd übergab und nickte. Er tat wie geheißen. „Siehst du. Er lahmt nur vorne rechts". Sie nahm das noch gesunde Vorderbein auf und zog es ganz hoch. „Du beugst das Bein so. Sieh auf die Uhr. Eine Minute" Thomas zog die Taschenuhr hervor und schwieg, Nach einer Weile nickte er. „Curly. Ich lass jetzt los und du trabst noch mal hoch mit ihm. Sofort los traben hörst du?" Der Mann nickte eifrig. Sie ließ los und Thommy gab dem Wallach einen leichten Rand, damit er auch wirklich im Trab anging. Er lahmte nun deutlich auf beiden Vorderbeinen. „Verfluchter Mist" Liz sah Thomas mitleidig an und deutete, auf das Pferd, das im Schritt zurück kam. „Siehst du. Jetzt ist es schon wieder nur noch rechts. Durch den Druck auf das Bein sieht man unmittelbar danach ob es faul ist. Tut mir leid Thomas, aber er wird wohl in ein paar Tagen gar nicht mehr laufen können." „Bring ihn rein Curly" Seine Miene war hart, als er seinen Revolver zog und die Kugeln in der Kammer überprüfte. Liz griff nach seiner Hand. Sie fühlte sich warm an in ihrer, trotz der abendlichen Kälte, die am Kanal noch schlimmer war. „Soll ich?" Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Warte hier." Er marschierte in das Gebäude, das hinter ihnen lag. Liz wandte sich ab, zündete eine Zigarette an und obwohl sie genau wusste, was jetzt folgte zuckte sie heftig zusammen, als der Schuss den Abend zerschlug. Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie jemand neben sie trat und ohne hinzusehen, wusste sie, dass er es war. Sie hielt ihm die halb gerauchte Zigarette hin und er nahm sie aus ihrer Hand.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das mitbekommen hast". Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und hob verächtlich eine Augenbraue. „Es tut mir mehr für dich leid. War ein hübscher Kerl. Ich hab schon schlimmeres gesehen" „Ja das glaub ich dir.", er hielt ihr die Hand hin „Komm". Sie liefen durch die Straßen zu ihrer Wohnung, die von dem Kanal nicht weit entfernt lag. Liz wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass Thommy noch etwas auf der Seele brannte und als sie schon fast da waren rückte er endlich damit raus. „Arthur übernimmt einen Pub in unserer Ecke", begann er „Das Garrison. Da gibt es eine Party am Freitagabend. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du auch kommst." Sie standen nun vor der Schwelle des Mietshauses und bevor sie antwortete zog Liz ihn in den dunklen Flur. Sie wollte es ganz deutlich hören. Aus seinem Mund. Nie wieder Unsicherheit. „Und in welcher Funktion wäre ich dann dort?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und da sie bereits mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand kam er ihr unwahrscheinlich nahe. Sie spürte sie Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging und sah hinauf in die hellen Saphire, die zu leuchten schienen. „Als mein Mädchen natürlich." Sie lächelte breit und ihre erstaunlich weißen und geraden Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre kühle Wange und küsste sie. Diesmal war er stürmischer, seine Lippen trafen ihre und sie öffnete sogleich den Mund um ihn zu schmecken. Zwischen ihren Beinen wurde es heiß. Als sie sich voneinander lösten schienen seine Augen dunkler geworden zu sein. Verschleiert von Lust. „Willst du noch mit rein kommen?", erklang ihre helle Stimme und er überlegte eine Sekunde lang, ob sie wohl fürchtete, dass sie hier jemand sah oder ob sie das wollte, wonach er sich seit dem Moment sehnte, als er sie auf dem Stuhl unter dem Fenster hatte sitzen sehen. Er wollte es gerne herausfinden.

Sie traten ein und sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie ärmlich sie lebte. Daran musste sich dringend etwas ändern. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen sah sie sich beschämt um. „Ist nicht so schön wie dein Haus". Jetzt, wo sie sein Haus gesehen hatte und die Dinge sich in diese Richtung entwickelt hatten war ihre Armut ihr noch unangenehmer. Schnell kam er auf sie zu und zog sie an sich. „Sei nicht albern. Ich bin in einem Planwagen aufgewachsen. Das hier ist immerhin ein echtes Zimmer". Diesmal küsste sie ihn. Seine Hände strichen über ihr Haar, das sich langsam zu lösen begann. Immer inniger wurde ihr Kuss und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Ihr schmaler Körper presste sich an ihn und er spürte, dass die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen bereits steinhart war. Er war sich sicher, dass sie es auch bemerkt haben musste, denn ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen zog sie ihm die Mütze vom Kopf und vergrub die Hand in seinem Haar. Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm. Sein Mund blieb offenstehen und sie begann die Knöpfe seiner Weste und seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Unfähig in diesem Moment überhaupt zu denken starrte er sie nur an, bis ihre Hände über die warme Haut seines Oberkörpers strichen und ihre Finger die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Brust nachfuhren. Sie sah zu ihm auf und als er in dem warmen Gold versank konnte er nicht anders, als sie erneut zu küssen. Ihre Hand packte fester in sein Haar und sie küsste nun fordernder. Er konnte nun kaum noch an sich halten und drängte sie an die Hand. Liz riss das Hemd förmlich von seinen Schultern und strich seinen muskulösen Rücken hinab. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt. Mehr als alles, was sie je gewollt hatte. Sie wollte seine Haut auf ihrer spüren und von der Wärme zehren, die sie selbst scheinbar kaum in sich trug.

Sie legte die Hände an seine Schultern und schob ihn ein paar Schritte zurück, zum Bett. Den Kuss unterbrach sie erst, als er auf der Kante saß und ging einen Schritt zurück. Er blinzelte von unten zu ihr hinauf und sah sie an, als hätte er eine Erscheinung. Selbstbewusst öffnete sie ihr Kleid und ließ es mit samt der Unterwäsche zu Boden gleiten. Völlig nackt stand sie vor ihm, aber sie fühlte sich nicht unsicher oder entblößt, sondern wie die schönste Frau der Welt. Für eine Sekunde lang, war er nicht der Gangsterboss Thomas Shelby, der schon unzählige Frauen gehabt hatte, sondern ein hilfloser Verlorener, der in die Fänge einer Sirene geraten war. Ihre weiße Haut schien makellos und schimmerte in dem dunklen Raum wie Perlmutt. Ihre Figur war gertenschlank und grazil. Das lange gewellte Haar hatte sich nun gänzlich gelöst und fiel in dunklen Kaskaden über die schmalen Schultern bis zu ihren herrlichen, jungen Brüsten, deren dunkelrosa Spitzen in der Kälte des Zimmers fest und spitz waren. Sie kam auf ihn zu, ließ sich auf seinen Schoß gleiten und in dem Moment, als ihr kühler, nackter Oberkörper seinen berührte konnte er nicht anders als in den Kuss hinein zu stöhnen. Es war das schönste Gefühl der Welt, zu spüren, wie ihre Haut seine Wärme annahm und das Vertrauen zu genießen, dass sie ihm nun so nahe wie nur möglich war. Seine Hose wurde schmerzhaft eng, als er die weiche, helle Haut an ihrem Rücken hinunter strich und mit einer Hand an ihren hübschen, runden Po griff. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es war einfach zu viel.

Er hob sie hoch. Sie schien nichts zu wiegen und klammerte sich mit nackten Beinen an seine Hüfte. Sanft legte er sie auf dem Rücken im Bett ab und riss sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. Seine Hose und Unterwäsche zog er ebenso schnell aus und war sogleich über ihr. Kurz hielt er inne und sah in ihre hellen Augen, die vor Lust glänzten. Ihr Haar lag um ihren Kopf herum aufgefächert und ihre Wangen waren nicht mehr blass sondern leicht gerötet. Als sie ihr Becken hob und mit ihrer warmen Mitte seinen erigierten Schwanz berührte war es um ihn geschehen. Er griff an ihre Hüfte um sie zurück aufs Bett zu drücken und küsste sie. Er ließ die Spitze seines Gliedes zwischen ihre heißen, feuchten Schamlippen gleiten und schob sich sogleich tief in sie. Sie zuckte unter ihm und er hielt sofort inne. „Schhhh", entschuldigend küsste er ihre Stirn und legte seine dagegen. Mit dem Daumen streichelte er ihre Wange und ihm wurde klar, dass dies womöglich das erste Mal für sie war. Andererseits konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Erst als sie ihm mit der Hüfte entgegen kam wagte er sich weiter zu bewegen. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper. Krallten sich in sein Haar, in seinen Rücken. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, er keuchte und spürte wie sich ein feiner Schweißfilm über seinen Körper legte. Sie presste sich gegen ihn um ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte. Plötzlich riss er sie hoch und sie saß auf seinem Schoß. Seinen heißen Schwanz immer noch in sich. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte vor Vergnügen und Lust, als er ihr sanft in den Hals biss und ihren Busen entlangfuhr. Er spürte, wie sie sich gegen ihn drückte und ließ es zu, dass sie ihn mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze presste. Sie hielt inne, löste ihre Lippen von seinen und sah ihn einfach nur an. Es war ein fantastischer Anblick, wie sie mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm saß, das Haar ihr Gesicht halb verdeckte und ihre Pupillen so riesig waren, dass ihre Augen viel dunkler wirkten. Langsam begann sie sich wieder zu bewegen. Ihre Brüste wippten leicht im Takt. Er griff ihre zierliche Hüfte mit beiden Händen und bewegte sie mit. Sie beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen und wurde dabei schneller und schneller. In wellenförmigen Bewegungen ritt sie auf ihm, wie auf einem Pferd im Galopp. Er spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt aufbaute, unfähig irgendetwas dagegen zu tu. Doch auch Liz keuchte inzwischen bei jedem Stoß. Sie setzte sie wieder ganz auf. Legte die Hände auf seine Brust und fast gleichzeitig stöhnten sie beide laut auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sich tief ihre Hitze ergoss und sie blieb schwer atmend auf ihm liegen, das verschwitzte Haar über dem Gesicht, den Kopf auf seiner Brust und hörte nichts als sein rasendes Herz.

Als Liz wieder zu Atmen gekommen war ließ sie sich von ihm hinuntergleiten und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Er legte einen Arm um sie und streichelte ihr Haar. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie erst, als sie spürte, wie er sich mit dem ganzen Körper zu ihr drehte und sie an sich zog. Sie lagen auf gleicher Höhe und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. „Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte sie ihn und mit einem Mal war da wieder ein Funken Unsicherheit, der jedoch gleich wieder verschwand, als er lächelte. Richtig lächelte. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sah, wie das eiskalte Blau seiner Augen plötzlich wärmer wurde, wie zwei zu hell geratene Vergissmeinnicht, die in der Sonne ausgeblichen waren. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich mich in den Armen einer Frau jemals so gefühlt habe Elisabeth". Sie lächelte ebenfalls. Sanft küsste er sie und griff dann über sie, um aus seiner Hose die Zigaretten zu nehmen. Gemeinsam rauchten sie und niemand sagte etwas. Das war auch nicht nötig. „Ich höre keine Schaufeln hinter diesen Wänden", stellte Thommy schließlich fest. „Tunnelbauer?" „Jep" „Die hab ich nie behandelt" „Nach uns hat auch keiner gesucht…" Liz nickte bitter. Das traf wohl zu. „Fehlt dir das Opium? Jetzt gerade?", fragte sie. Sie wusste, dass viele Soldaten es rauchten, doch es vernebelte auf Dauer den Verstand und machte abhängiger als Alkohol oder Zigaretten. Mittlerweile lag ihr Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust und sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist besser als Opium". Er strich durch ihr Haar. „Hörst du die Schreie noch?" Sie schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf „Jetzt gerade nicht." „Willst du mir helfen Liz?" „Bei was denn?" Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Eigentlich brauche ich deine Hilfe bei allem. Beim Leben. Beim Geschäfte machen. Um abends schlafen zu können…".

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Tag war Liz wieder einigermaßen in dem normalen Leben angekommen, aus dem Thommy Shelby sie in der Nacht zuvor fast herausgekickt hatte. Wenn sie ihm vorher nicht schon verfallen gewesen war, so war es zumindest jetzt der Fall. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines, verliebtes Mädchen, das an nichts anderes als an ihren Liebsten denken konnte. Den ganzen Tag. Verdammt, sie war ein kleines, verliebtes Mädchen und sie dachte nur an ihn. Er gab ihr das Gefühl absolut begehrenswert zu sein. Eine Frau, der die Welt zu Füßen lag und die alles schaffen konnte. So hatte sie sich seit dem Krieg nicht mehr gefühlt. Davor ja. Sie hatte Ziele gehabt, Träume. Sie hatte gewusst, was sie wollte, doch das war alles in den grässlich, schlammigen Böden Frankreichs erstickt. Aber jetzt war es anders. Die Welt schien sich noch einmal zu drehen. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter war sie allein gewesen und hatte Angst gehabt, doch die Art und Weise, wie Thommy Shelby sie ansah und mit ihr sprach weckte ein Selbstbewusstsein, das sie verloren geglaubt hatte. Doch mit all der neuen Kraft ließ sich eins nicht ganz wegwaschen. Die Angst. Sie kannte Thomas nicht wirklich, doch sie kannte die Männer. Sie verloren das Interesse, legten nach nicht allzu langer Zeit zu neuen Häfen ab und sie fürchtete, dass wenn Thommy verschwand, im selben Moment das Echo der vergangenen Tage zurückkehren würde. Die Schreie, die Hilflosigkeit und die Kälte. Sie war sich nun sicher, was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatten und seine Worte waren eindeutig gewesen, doch noch vertraute sie weder ihm, noch sich selbst genug um es wirklich glauben zu können.

Die Arbeit im Krankenhaus war hart und sie eilte gerade durch einen Korridor zum nächsten Patienten, als ihr ein Mann im grauen Mantel, mit Hut und Pfeife auffiel. Rauchen war hier verboten. Sie stoppte erprobt „Sir, sie dürfen hier drin nicht rauchen. Bitte begeben sie sich dazu in einen der gekennzeichneten Bereiche". Sein stechend grauer Blick fiel auf sie und sie wusste sofort, dass diese Begegnung kein Zufall war. „Oh. Verzeihung", er steckte die Pfeife weg und Liz wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, als seine Stimme erneut erklang. „Kennen sie einen Thomas Shelby?" Oha. Das war schnell. Gestern mit Thomas durch die Straßen geritten und heute die Polizei am Hals. Sie war sich sicher, dass er Polizist sein musste. Es gab wohl zwei Arten von Männern, die sie nach Thommy fragen würden. Polizisten und andere Kriminelle und letztere würden vermutlich weder so höflich fragen noch die Pfeife wegstecken. Liz hatte so etwas kommen sehen, in der Sekunde als seine Brüder Thomas über ihre Schwelle getragen hatten und sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet. Jetzt aber hatte sich die Situation geändert. Sie liebte ihn und sie hatte keine Angst vor diesem Polizisten. Sie hatte von Beginn an gewusst, was für ein Mann Thommy war und doch hatte ihr Herz ihn ausgewählt. Sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden und zwar ganz und gar. Für etwas anderes war es nun zu spät. Sie blickte ebenso stechend auf den Mann mit der Pfeife zurück „Nie von dem gehört", antwortete sie. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und als Liz sich umdrehen und tatsächlich gehen wollte hielt er sie am Arm fest. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie wirbelte zu dem Mann herum. Sein Gesicht war mit einem Mal viel näher an ihrem. „Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat, Miss Hockley. Sagen sie sich von Mr. Shelby los, solange sie noch können. Sie sind ein gutes und anständiges Mädchen und es wäre schade, wenn sie mit diesem Teufel untergehen.", er ließ sie los und sie trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. „Mein Name ist Campbell, sie finden mich auf dem örtlichen Polizeirevier, wenn sie reden möchten". Wortlos drehte Liz sich um und ging. „Ach Miss Hockley.", rief er ihr nach und sie blieb kurz stehen, allerdings ohne sich umzudrehen „bedenken sie bei ihrer Entscheidung, dass die Krankenhausleitung wohl nur sehr ungern Personen beschäftigt, die in Verbindung mit örtlichen, kriminellen Individuen stehen". Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und bog so schnell sie konnte um die nächste Ecke. Das Spiel hatte begonnen und sie musste sich wappnen. Wappnen, für Thommys Welt, um darin zu überleben.

Der Freitagabend war gekommen. Am Vorabend hatte sie Ada und den kleinen Karl im Haus der Shelbys besucht und festgestellt, dass Thomas ein Kleid für sie gekauft hatte. Das war zwar mehr als sinnvoll, da sie keine Kleider mehr zum Ausgehen besaß, doch es pikierte sie immer wieder ein wenig, wenn er ihr etwas schenkte, für das sie sich nur schwer revangieren konnte. Von Sex einmal abgesehen, doch solch eine Art der Beziehung strebte sie nicht an. Ada hatte ihr außerdem Schmuck geliehen, da sie die Wiedereröffnungsfeier nicht besuchen konnte. Thommy selbst hatte sie seit besagtem Sex vor ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, konnte sich aber denken, dass er wohl alle Hände voll zutun hatte. Unter anderem mit der Polizei, die ja offensichtlich hinter ihm her waren wie eine Rotte scharfer Jagdhunde.

So betrat Elisabeth am Freitagabend das Garrison und blieb erst einmal stehen. Es war wahnsinnig… golden. Ein absolut modernes Etablisement, in dem es vor gut gelaunten, feierwütigen, mehr oder weniger reichen Leuten nur so wimmelte. Mit einem Schlag fühlte sie sich in ihre Zeit in London zurück versetzt. Als sie aus dem Krieg heimgekommen war, ging es ihr so schlecht, dass ihr erster Weg sie nicht zu ihrer Mutter, sondern in die Arme des Londonernachtlebens geführt hatte. Endlose Partys und Drinks mit gleichgesinnten Soldaten, die ebenso wie sie versuchten die Nächte durchzumachen und nicht schlafen zu müssen, um die Bilder und Schreie aus ihren Köpfen zu ätzen. Erst die Nachricht von der Krankheit ihrer Mutter hatte sie aus den Clubs der großen Stadt getrieben und wieder vernünftig werden lassen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter aus Wales nach Birmingham geholt, wo sie Anstellung fand und das Leben billiger war. Ihr Geld war dann nicht mehr in hübsche Kleidung, Alkohol und Zigaretten geflossen, sondern in Lebensmittel und Medikamente. Unter dem Druck, für ihre Mutter verantwortlich zu sein war sie zu einem guten, ruhigen und anständigen Mädchen geworden. Zumindest bis jetzt.

„Liz", donnerte Arthur, der hinter der Bar stand und sie, abgesehen von ein paar anderen Männern im Raum, als erster entdeckte. Er schien blendend gelaunt zu sein und kam auf sie zu. „Himmel, Mädchen! Ich hätte dich fast nicht wiedererkannt. Du siehst unglaublich aus!" Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie harkte sich ein. „Ich führ dich rum!". Der Raum war brechend voll. Arthur zeigte ihr alles und sie war wirklich beeindruckt. „Was möchtest du trinken?" „Absinth" „Yoih, du lässt wohl heute nichts anbrennen!", grinste Arthur und verschwand hinter der Bar. Ja das hatte sie heute nicht vor. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zur Bar und ließ den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Thommy hatte sie noch nirgends ausmachen können. Plötzlich nahm sie ihm Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und drehte den Kopf. Die große Schwarzhaarige, die neben ihr an der Bar gesessen hatte war ruckartig aufgestanden und verließ ihren Platz, nicht ohne Liz einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Was zum Teufel? Dachte Liz, und bei genauem Nachdenken fiel ihr ein, woher sie dieses Gesicht kannte. Lizzie Stark. Eine stadtbekannte Hure. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf ihr Verhalten machen und hatte auch keine Zeit sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, als Arthur ihr ihren Drink reichte. Sie schlenderte damit ein wenig durch den Raum und ihr entgingen die interessierten Blicke, einiger männlicher Gäste nicht, aber niemand machte Anstalten sie anzusprechen und sie konnte sich denken warum.

„Liiiiz!", eine ausgelassene Stimme drang an ihr Ohr und sie machte Esme an einem Tisch mit John und Finn aus, die ihr zuwinkte „komm hier her!" Ein Stuhl wurde herbei gezogen und sie saß gleich darauf neben der Zigeunerin, die augenscheinlich schon einiges getrunken hatte und in Hochstimmung war. „Nun seht sie euch an!", krakelte sie „Elisabeth und bist die schönste Frau in diesem ganzen Laden. Mit Abstand." „Oh danke. Wenn du das sagst", witzelte Liz und spürte, wie der Absinth sie von innen wärmte. „Das ist mein voller Ernst", beteuerte Esme „stimmts John? Finn?" Die Männer nickten, hielten sich mit ihrer Meinung aber vornehm zurück. „Und ich sag dir auch warum du so schön bist! Du bist ne Roma. Eine von uns!" „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Liz etwas verdutzt. „Deine Augen. Diese Form. Diese hübschen, dunklen Locken. Du gehörst nicht zu den englischen Milchgesichtern. Du hast Gypsyblut ganz sicher! Wie war nochmal dein Name?" „Hockley. Ist aber der von meiner Mutter" Esme fühlte sich in ihrer Theorie bestätigt und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Liz. „Da hast dus. Du kennst deinen Vater nicht. Richtig?" „Richtig", Liz war das Thema etwas unangenehm. Sie kannte ihren Vater tatsächlich nicht. Ihre Mutter hatte nie von ihm sprechen wollen. Sie waren nicht verheiratet gewesen, sie somit ein Bastard und der Grund für viel Leid, dass ihre Mutter hatte ertragen müssen. „Dein Vater war ein Zigeuner, ganz sicher. Ich meine schau dich an! Das erkenne ich an deiner Nasenspitze und du hast auch das passende Temperament. Nicht war John? Hat sie doch." Liz war immer noch skeptisch. Sie nahm eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und steckte sie zwischen die Lippen. Sie suchte nach Feuer, als plötzlich neben ihr ein Sturmfeuer angemacht wurde. „Oh ja, das hat sie". Das war nicht Johns Stimme. Sie drehte sich zu dem Feuer um und sah Thommy neben sich stehen, der ihre Zigarette an machte. „Siehst du Thommy", triumphierte Esme „du bist ein Gypsy Junge und deshalb hat Gott für dich ein Gypsy Mädchen ausgesucht. Da kann man gar nichts machen." „Wenn du das sagst", Thomas reichte Elisabeth die Hand. Sie stand auf und folgte ihm zur Bar.

Trotz der Wärme im Raum war ihre Hand wie immer kalt und wie er sie so in seiner spürte musste er an den Moment vor ein paar Tagen denken, als ihre Hände einmal nicht kalt gewesen waren. Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen, als sie neben ihm am Tresen Platz nahm. Sie sah fantastisch aus. Polly hatte das perfekte Kleid für sie ausgesucht. Schwarz mit goldenen Fäden. Eine Stola aus dünnem schwarzem Stoff bedeckte wie züchtig ihre Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war lieblich, wie aus Porzellan. Die hellen Augen waren dunkel geschminkt und wirkten katzenhafter denn je. Ihr welliges Haar trug sie offen, mit einem goldenen Band darin. Im Stillen musste er Esme Recht geben. Sie sah aus, wie eine Gypsykönigin. Die schönste Frau im Raum. „Danke für das Kleid. Wäre nicht nötig gewesen.", ihre hellen Augen sahen ihn an und er musste sich vom Starren abhalten. „War auch mehr aus Eigennutz" Sie lachte „Um die anderen Männer eifersüchtig zu machen?" „Sind sie schon". Ihr Grinsen wurde schelmisch „Warum spricht mich dann keiner an?". Sein Blick wurde ernst er sah sie scharf an „Jeder weiß jetzt, dass du zu mir gehörst. Wenn dich einer anspricht, dann ist das ein gefährlicherer Mann als ich es bin. Das kommt hier nicht vor." Sie leerte ihr Glas mit einem tiefen Schluck und ließ ihren Blick in die Menge schweifen. „Kommt es doch." Er packte sie am Handgelenk und taxierte sie misstrauisch. „Wie meinst du das?" Sie konnte so etwas wie Eifersucht in seinem Blick feststellen und das befriedigte sie enorm. „Vorgestern war ein Mann bei mir im Krankenhaus und hat mich nach dir gefragt. Ein Mr. Campbell." Thommy fluchte und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Was hast du ihm erzählt?" Liz schnaubte verächtlich „Ach komm Thommy. Hältst du mich für dumm? Ich weiß wer du bist und ich weiß wie das mit Männern wie dir funktioniert. Ich hab ihm gar nichts gesagt". Thomas Gesichtszüge entspannten sich trotzdem nicht. „Hat er sonst noch was gesagt?" „Hat mir gedroht, dass ich meinen Job verlieren würde, wenn ich nicht kooperiere." „Das wird nicht passieren" „Ich weiß.", gab Liz leichthin zurück und blies den Rauch ihrer Zigarette aus. „Hör mir zu Liz. Dieser Mann ist ein spezieller Ermittler. Ich hab die Sache im Griff. Du musst keine Angst haben" „Hab ich nicht.", irgendwie wusste sie, dass das ein kleines bisschen gelogen war, aber eben nur ein bisschen. „Trink was. Ich bin gleich wieder da", er drückte ihre Hand und winkte Arthur hinter der Bar zu. Dann verschwand er in einem der Hinterzimmer, vermutlich um das Campbell-Problem endgültig in den Griff zu bekommen. Liz bestellte ihren zweiten Absinth und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Polly.

Aus Thommys „gleich" wurde eine Lüge. Es war spät in der Nacht und die Anzahl der Gäste hatte sich mehr als halbiert. Er war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Liz saß mit Esme an einem Tisch in der Ecke. Beide hatten dem Alkohol gut zugesprochen und kicherten über die Geschichten, die Esme von ihren zahlreichen Reisen erzählen konnte. „Aber im Ernst", betonte Esme „Bethany Boswell ist wirklich eine echte Hexe oder zumindest so etwas in die Richtung. Wenn du jemals Rat brauchst oder etwas über deinen Vater wissen willst. Geh zu ihr nach Wales." Liz nickte nachdenklich und spürte plötzlich, dass sie jemand anstarrte. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah den stechenden Blick von Lizzie Stark. Schon wieder. Den ganzen Abend schon hatte diese Frau nichts Besseres zutun, als sie böse anzustarren und allmählich ging es ihr auf die Nerven. Esme folgte ihrem Blick und schnaubte, als sie Lizzie erkannte. „Was macht denn die Hure noch hier? Noch keine Kundschaft gefunden?" Sie sah wieder zu Liz. „Diese Schlampe wollte meinen John heiraten" Liz zog eine Braue nach oben „Und wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt war Thommy auch schon häufig bei ihr und sie will ihn jedes Mal dazu bringen nicht zu bezahlen. Jetzt hat sies doch tatsächlich zu einer Stelle als Sekretärin bei den Shelby Brothers gebracht." Jetzt waren Lizs Brauen beide oben. Sie wusste sehr wohl, was los war, wenn die Huren plötzlich kein Geld mehr verlangten und die Eifersucht versetzte ihr einen heißen Stich. „Was du nicht sagst" „Oh sie kommt rüber", kicherte Esme.

Liz nahm noch einen großen Schluck Absinth und zündete eine Zigarette an. „Soll sie kommen". Lässig schlug sie die Beine übereinander und schaute desinteressiert und arrogant, als Lizzie Stark an den Tisch trat und sich daran abstützte. Sie funkelte Liz an und schien selbst einiges getrunken zu haben. „Also Gossenmädchen", sprach sie Liz an und diese war über den aggressiven Tonfall nicht überrascht „du hältst dich besser fern von Thommy. Er mag ja denken, dass er in dich verliebt ist, aber das hat er schon oft gedacht und am Ende kommt er immer wieder zu mir zurück. Er hat mich schon gefickt, da kannte er dich noch nicht mal." Lässig zog Liz an ihrer Zigarette und blies Lizzie den Qualm ins Gesicht „Und wie hat er dich gefickt?", fragte sie ist fixierte die große Schwarzhaarige mit höhnischem Blick „Von hinten über den Tisch gebeugt? Wie Männer ihre Huren eben ficken? Du weißt das nicht, aber Frauen, die sie lieben schauen sie dabei ins Gesicht." Lizzie Stark fiel förmlich die Kinnlade runter. Sie war wohl rüber gekommen um ihre Wut und Enttäuschung an dem Mädchen auszulassen, das ihren vermeintlichen Platz an Thommys Seite eingenommen hatte. Sie hatte Elisabeth wohl als Opfer gesehen, da sie kleiner, jünger und von armer Herkunft war. Doch damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie wollte gerade zum Gegenschlag ansetzten doch Liz war schneller. Sie beugte sich zu der anderen Frau vor und sprach etwas leiser. Ein paar der verbliebenen Gäste schauten bereits zu ihnen, darunter John und Polly. „Weißt du wie er aussieht, wenn er kommt Lizzie? Ich habs gesehen. Gerade vor zwei Tagen. Du auch?" Der hatte gesessen. Lizzies Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie wirbelte herum und verließ fluchtartig. An der Tür angekommen lief sie fast in Thommy hinein, was sie wohl vollends in Tränen ausbrechen ließ. Esme brach neben Liz in Gelächter aus. „Himmel Elisabeth. Vor dir muss man sich wirklich in Acht nehmen. Deine Zunge ist verdammt scharf". Auch Liz grinste und fixierte Thommy, der gerade mit Polly geredet hatte, jetzt aber zu ihr herüber kam. Er stellte sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter „Tut mir leid es hat etwas länger gedauert". `Etwas´. Doch Liz war nicht sauer, sie hatte sich auch so prächtig amüsiert und brauchte nicht ständig an ihm zu hängen. Er sah zu ihr hinunter. „Was hast du zu Lizzie gesagt?" Liz schwieg. Warum zum Teufel interessierte ihn das überhaupt. Sollte die Schlampe doch heulen so viel sie wollte. „Nichts, das nicht war wäre", kam es trotzig von Esme. „Verschwinde Esme! Geh zu deinem Mann", wies Thommy sie wütend an und die Zigeunerin verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne theatralisch die Augen zu verdrehen. Er seufzte und nahm ihren Platz am Tisch ein. „Werd nicht so wie sie Elisabeth. Das hält ja keiner aus." „Ich bin jetzt schon viel schlimmer", stellte sie fest und trank weiter von ihrem Absinth. Thommy sah sie skeptisch an und zog ihr das Glas weg. „Ich denke du hast genug." Sie ließ es geschehen.

„Hast du das Campbell- Problem gelöst?" Er sah weg. „Lass das meine Sorge sein". „So wie Lizzie Stark?", jetzt fixierte er sie mit kaltem, blauem Blick „Ganz genau". Ruckartig stand er auf „Los, wir gehen". Es überraschte sie, dass er sie nicht nach Hause brachte, sondern mit in die Watery Lane nahm. Zum ersten Mal sah sie sein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Es war klein und spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Tisch, Stuhl, Bett, Schrank. Das wars. Er begann sich auszuziehen und ging zum Bett. Sie nahm demonstrativ auf dem Stuhl platz und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Kommst du nicht?", fragte er und sie schwieg zunächst. Dann brach es aus ihr heraus. „Hast dus in dem Bett auch mit Lizzie Stark getan". Sie konnte sich nicht erklären woher diese rasende Eifersucht plötzlich kam. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht lange, aber er hatte sie als sein Mädchen bezeichnet und das wollte sie auch sein. Sein einziges Mädchen. Tief in ihr brannte die gleißende Furcht vor Lizzies Worten, dass er schon viele geliebt und immer wieder zu ihr zurückgekehrt war. „Herr Gott nochmal!", er raufte sich die Haare und wurde laut „bist du wirklich so naiv Elisabeth? Denkst du du bist das erste Mädchen für mich? Viele Männer gehen zu Huren und das mit Lizzie und mir ist vorbei." „Aber die wenigsten Männer stellen welche in ihrer Firma ein". „Willst du, dass ich sie feuere?" Das wollte sie nicht. Sie mochte Lizzie nicht besonders, aber sie musste nicht gleich ihr Leben zerstören. Sie machte ihre Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Schreibtisch aus und ging auf Thommy zu. Er trug kein Hemd mehr, nur noch Unterwäsche und ihr fiel wieder einmal auf, wie schön er war. „Ich will dir vertrauen können, Thomas. Ich kenne so viele Seiten an dir nicht und das macht mir mehr Angst, als dieser Campbell. Ich will nicht von dir belogen werden. Ich will vorbereitet sein, auf das was es heißt an deiner Seite zu stehen".

Er stöhnte und rieb sich die Augen. „Darauf kann man sich nicht vorbereiten Elisabeth". „Du wolltest, dass ich dir helfe Thommy. Bei allem. Dazu muss ich wissen wer du bist. In allen Facetten" Jetzt war es an ihm Angst zu haben. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieses Thema kommen würde. Hatte gewusst, dass Liz keine Frau war, die man aus allem raushalten konnte. Das mochte er ja gerade an ihr. Ihre Stärke, ihre Intelligenz, ihr eisenharter Wille. Doch er hatte gehofft das Ganze noch ein bisschen aufsparen zu können. Er konnte ihr unmöglich alle seine Facetten zeigen, wenn er sie nicht verlieren wollte. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Er küsste sie und sah dann tief in die goldbraunen Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Elisabeth" „Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte sie und sie küssten sich erneut. Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihr Kleid und fanden die Verschlüsse. Er öffnete sie und der Stoff glitt raschelnd zu Boden. Das Gefühl ihrer kühlen, weichen Haut auf seiner war unglaublich. Sofort wurde sein Schwanz hart. Er strich mit seinen rauen Händen über ihren makellosen Rücken, zu den Rundungen ihres Hinterns. Er konnte nicht anders. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Dort legte er sie ab, zog seine Unterwäsche aus und kroch zu ihr unter die Decke. Im Zimmer war es kalt und sie fröstelte offenbar, denn ihre Nippel waren steif und hart. Sie rieben wie frische Knospen an der Haut seiner Brust und sein Penis zuckte. Sie drängte sich so nah wie möglich an ihn um sich an ihm zu wärmen und legte ein Bein auf seine Hüfte. Sie lagen einander zu gewandt auf der Seite. Sein unter ihrem Kopf. Sie schaute zu ihm auf, in dieses herrlich Eisblau, dass vor Lust dunkler wirkte. Sie küsste ihn, strich mit den Händen seine Brust, seine muskulösen Arme und den breiten Rücken entlang und presste sich an ihn. Sie konnte seine Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen spüren und rieb sich daran. Er stöhnte, griff unter die Decke und hob ihr oberes Bein leicht an. Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinem Haar, legte ihren Kopf gegen seinen und keuchte auf, als er wie von selbst in ihre weiche Enge glitt. Sie küssten einander und sie schmeckte seinen heißen Atem. Sie schlag ihr oberes Bein um seine Hüfte, damit er noch tiefer in sie stoßen konnte und bewegte sich im selben Takt. Allmählich wurde er schneller, keuchte bei jedem Stoß und griff an ihren Po, um ihren Takt dem seinen anzupassen. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Nacken und sie versuchte ihre Lustschreie in seiner Schulter zu ersticken, als sie kam. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt und ergoss sich mit heißen Schüben tief in ihr. Schwer atmend vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, zog tief den Geruch ein und versuchte verzweifelt diesen Moment festzuhalten, ihn sich einzuprägen, um sich in schweren Zeiten an dieses Gefühl erinnern zu können. So verharrte er noch einige Minuten. Immer noch in ihr.

Wenig später lag sie mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und hatte die Augen bereits geschlossen. Er rauchte noch und schien nachzudenken. „Ich werd dich in die Geschäfte einführen, wenn du das wirklich willst", begann er schließlich und Liz hob schläfrig den Kopf „Nächstes Wochenende will ich ein Rennpferd kaufen. Auf dem Auktionsrennen. Es wäre sicher hilfreich, wenn du dabei bist". Sie strahlte.

Kapitel 6

Die Woche verging wie im Flug. Elisabeth arbeitete im Krankenhaus und wurde weder von Campbell oder jemand anderem belästigt. Sie wusste nicht, ob das mit Thommys verschwinden von der Feier im Garrison zutun hatte oder nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war, doch es war ihr egal. Sie freute sich auf das Rennen und die Auktion. Darauf in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und mit Thommy unterwegs zu sein. Sie hatte sich erneut erfolgreich an Adas Kleiderschrank bedient, es aber nicht übertrieben, da sie als Frau in den Stallungen nicht allzu viele Blicke auf sich ziehen wollte. Auf einen Hut hatte sie verzichtet, nicht aber auf Handschuhe. In Doncaster angekommen leuchteten ihre Augen, wie die eines kleinen Mädchens an Weihnachten. Sie konnte sich nicht sattsehen an den Menschen und Pferden und genoss die Atmosphäre. Auch Thommy entging ihre Euphorie nicht „Aufgeregt?", fragte er belustigt und Liz verdrehte die Augen. „Lass mir doch den Spaß. Ich vermisse die Pferde wahnsinnig. Es erinnert mich an meine Kindheit und die Zeit vor dem Krieg" Sofort war ihre Miene wieder etwas getrübt und Thommy gab sich alle Mühe sie wieder aufzuhellen. „Geh doch öfter zu Charlie", er zündete sich eine Zigarette an „sieh nach meinen Pferden. Du kannst jeden reiten. Wann du willst" „Gut, dann nehm ich Monaghan Boy", grinste Liz und ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. Natürlich. Das Rennpferd. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie harkte sich ein. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie ein wenig von den anderen weg. Thommy schien auch hier in Doncaster kein Unbekannter zu sein, denn die Leute machten Platz vor ihm und so standen sie am Führring ganz vorne. Zwölf Pferde gingen im Auktionsrennen und Liz blätterte eifrig im Programmheft. Thommy war immer noch amüsiert über ihre Euphorie. Er war froh darüber sie glücklich zu sehen. Weit weg vom Alltag, den Sorgen und der Angst, die er manchmal in ihren Augen sah, auch wenn sie es leugnete. Weit genug weg von all dem, um ihre Wangen nicht hohl und blass, sondern rosig erscheinen zu lassen. „Thommy, kannst du mir zehn Pfund leihen?" Sie sah nicht vom Programm auf und er überlegte gar nicht erst, zückte einen Schein und hielt ihn ihr hin. Sie nahm ihn, doch steckte ihn nicht weg. Jetzt sah sie auf. „Platzierst du mir eine Sieg Platzwette auf die 9, Dioresse?" „Du wettest?" „Sicher. Leicht verdientes Geld, wenn man weiß wies geht." Er schmunzelte „Und du weißt das?" „Jep", sie hob eine Braue „also?". Er blieb skeptisch, einfach weil es ihn amüsierte, dass sie sonst ungern etwas annahm sich aber offensichtlich gerne Geld von ihm zum Wetten lieh. „Warum die 9? Sie ist nicht mal Favorit". Er taxierte die schmale Fuchsstute mit der Blesse, die gerade auf der anderen Seite des Rings lief. „Sie ist eine Maid, also natürlich kein Favorit, aber allerbeste Zucht, von Diocletian. Guck genau hin. Guter Futterzustand, glänzendes Fell, durchtrainierte Figur, klare Beine, Schaum zwischen den Hinterbeinen also starke Hinterhand. Sie hat auf jeden Fall das Zeug dazu." Da musste er ihr Recht geben. „Gutes Auge. Platzier doch selbst" Liz verdrehte die Augen „Du weißt genau, dass Frauen nicht wetten dürfen, außer vielleicht bei euch." Er stellte sich ein bisschen näher zu ihr beugte sich hinab und raunte in ihr Ohr „Wenn ich mit dir zum Schalter gehe, kannst du so viele Wetten selbst platzieren wie du willst." Liz grinste. Es hatte offenbar auch Vorteile, einen Gangster als Liebsten zu haben, aber sie war nicht auf unnötige Konfrontation aus. „Ach komm schon Thommy setz einfach für mich. Du bekommst dein Geld danach wieder" Er zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du willst".

Kurz darauf stand Liz mit Charlie und Curly am Geläuf, während die Brüder und Michael sich irgendwo in den oberen Logen herumtrieben, um den Auktionator zu finden. Thommy interessierte sich bereits für eine Zweijährige. Liz musste das Pferd erst sehen, um sich eine Meinung zu bilden. Das Rennen begann und bereits beim Ansprung wurde ein Pferd reiterlos, nicht verwunderlich, da das Starterfeld groß und der Platz gering war. Liz Favoritin setzte sich an einen soliden dritten Platz an der Außenbahn und ihr Herz schien ihre Rippen brechen zu wollen, als es in den Bogen zum Zieleinlauf ging. Plötzlich schien das Füchschen richtig durchzustarten. Der Jockey hatte die Hände nun auf Höhe der Ohren und das Pferd sprintete mit einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit vorwärts. Der Körper wurde mit jedem Sprung mehr gedehnt und der Reiter war nur noch eine kleine Kugel auf dem Rücken des Galoppers. Er zog die Peitsche durch, einmal, zweimal. Liz glaubte Curly neben sich wimmern zu hören, doch die Menge um sie herum toste. Dioresse war nun an zweiter Stelle, eine halbe Länge auf den Führenden. „Komm schon!", schrie Liz, doch ihre Stimme ging in dem Lärm unter. Die Peitsche. Dreimal. Eins, zwei, drei, vier Sprünge und sie war vorbeigezogen, eine halbe Länge vorbei. Ziel. Liz stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft.

Wenig später trafen sie die Brüder auf dem Weg zur Auktionshalle. Thommy konnte Liz breites Grinsen schon einige Meter entfernt erkennen. Er breitete die Arme aus und legte einen davon um sie. „Gentlemen, darf ich vorstellen. Elisabeth Hockley. Expertin für Pferdewetten und nun ein ganzes Stück reicher, als bei unserer Ankunft. Wie war die Quote Liebes?" „1:5", Liz Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, als die Männer durch die Zähne pfiffen. „Du solltest das öfter machen", stellte John fest und auch Liz vermutete, dass der heutige Tag ihr womöglich eine Wettsucht bescherte. „Ich hol dein Geld", Thommy ließ sie los. „Jungs passt auf sie auf. Wir treffen uns auf der Loge". Liz stieg mit den anderen die Treppen hinauf und platzierte sich am Geländer, mit einem guten Blick in die Auktionshalle. „Und ihr wollt wirklich die Zweijährige?" „Thommy will die", gab Charlie zurück „gutes Papier. Ist noch jung" „Bisschen zu jung, wenn sie das Derby gehen soll. Außerdem ist sie hier nur dritte geworden" „Ja, über lange Distanz. Epsom ist kürzer und das Stehvermögen kriegt sie antrainiert." Thomas erschien wieder und steckte ihr das Geld zu. Sie zog eine 10 Pfundnote heraus und hielt sie ihm hin. „Steck ein", forderte er sie auf und zündete eine Zigarette an. „Ich hab gesagt ich gebs dir zurück" „ ." Sie tat wie geheißen und er reichte ihr eine weitere Zigarette, die bereits brannte.

Die Auktion begann. Die Fuchsstute, die siegreich gewesen war ging als erste durch die Halle. Sie ging für 3000 Pfund an den Rennstall des Königs. Es wurden viele schicke Blüter vorgeführt, darunter auch einige, die nicht am Rennen teilgenommen hatten. Thommys Stute kam dran. Liz war skeptisch. Sie fand das Tier zu ruhig, ihr fehlte der Esprit eines Vollbluts, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, da sie kein reines Englisch Vollblut war. Thommy ließ sich jedoch nicht abbringen und ersteigerte, das Tier für 2000 Pfund. Doppelt so viel wie besprochen. Sie blieben noch eine Weile an Ort und Stelle. Die Auktion ging weiter. Die Männer unterhielten sich und machten Witze, doch Liz sah sich weiter die Pferde an, bis sie auf eines aufmerksam wurde. Sie tippte Thommy an, der neben sie trat und sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Geländer abstützte. „Siehst du das?", sie deutete auf ein hübsches schwarzbraunes Pferd, dessen Pfleger offensichtlich Probleme hatte. Die Versteigerung des vorherigen Pferdes war noch nicht zu Ende, doch der Neue schien nicht warten zu wollen. Das Pferd trabte unruhig auf der Stelle, schlug mit dem Kopf nach dem Mann am anderen Ende des Seils und trat immer wieder mit den Hinterbeinen aus. „E-Es hat Angst", murmelte Curly auf Liz anderer Seite. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Schau genau hin Curly". Der Pfleger des Pferdes hatte offenbar beschlossen es nun endlich zur Ordnung zu rufen und ruckte energisch am Strick. Das Tier zeigte sogleich, was es davon hielt und stieg auf die Hinterbeine. Gezielt schlug es mit den Vorderbeinen nach dem Pfleger, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Beim Herunterkommen wölbte es den Hals und wieherte grell. „Ein Hengst", stellte Thommy fest und sah zu Liz. Ihre Augen leuchteten verdächtig. „Ohja und der hat keine Angst. Das ist Kampf. Ich hab dir doch von den Teufelspferden erzählt. Da siehst du so einen. Den musst du kaufen." „Auf keinen Fall", Thomas schüttelte energisch den Kopf „wer soll den denn zureiten, ich hab für sowas keine Zeit." „Ich mach das", verächtlich schaute er zu Liz. „Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde dir so ein Pferd zu geben. Du brichst dir den Hals". Der Schwarzbraune kam nun an die Reihe und zerrte seinen Führer durch die Halle. Er wieherte grell, bockte, stieg, warf den Hals und posierte. Die ersten Reihen hinter der Bande gingen bereits in Deckung, als der Hengst mit dem Hinterbein dagegen feuerte. „3 Jähriger Hengst vom Gestüt Haverfordwest, Pembrokeshire, Wales. Vater Man o´War. Mutter Fürstin Gele. Startgebot 100 Pfund.", erklang es vom Auktionator und Liz packte aufgeregt Thommys Arm. „Das ist das Gestüt, auf dem ich aufgewachsen bin! Komm schon Thommy wenn die von soweit her kommen will den wirklich keiner haben. Als nächstes wird der abgeknallt. Das ist ein reines Englisches Vollblut, ich kenne den Vater." Er sah von dem Pferd zu Liz und wieder zurück. Teufel noch eins. Er wollte nicht, dass dieses Tier abgeknallt wurde, auch wenn es offensichtlich verrückt war, das war er schließlich auch und er wollte noch einmal dieses Strahlen in Elisabeth´ Gesicht sehen. Er hob die Hand und wurde sogleich belohnt. Liz fiel ihm um den Hals und freute sich, als wäre nun tatsächlich Heiligabend. „100 Pfund. Vielen Dank Sir. 100 Pfund. Bietet jemand mehr?", kurze Stille, dann fiel der Hammer „Verkauft an Mr. Thomas Shelby."

Auf dem Weg in die Stallungen grinste Liz immer noch glücklich. Sie freute sich wahnsinnig über den Hengst. Ein Gruß, aus ihrer alten Heimat, ein Wink aus vergangenen Tagen, in die sie sich zurücksehnte. Sie wollte Thommy beweisen, dass sie sich eben nicht den Hals brach und zumindest von dieser Seite seiner Geschäfte etwas verstand. Thommy hatte die Pferde bereits bezahlt und so traten sie in die Stallgasse, um die beiden aus der Nähe zu betrachten und auf die Lkws zu laden, die sie nach Small Heath bringen würden. Der junge Hengst stand in einer Box am Ende und Liz trat mit Thommy an das Gitter. Das Pferd war wirklich sehr hübsch. Schwarzbraun, mit einem hellen Stern. Wahnsinnig schlank und grazil, ein hoch angesetzter Hengsthals und lange, klare Beine. Schnaufend und leicht verschwitzt tigerte er unruhig in der Box umher. Curly trat ans Gitter und wimmerte plötzlich, als der Hengst den Kopf herum warf. „N-Nimm den nicht mit Thommy. Der hat ein böses Auge." Und tatsächlich zeigte das eine Auge des Pferdes einen stechend hellblauen Einschluss in dem dunklen Braun, der ihm einen irren Blick verlieh. Liz erinnerte sich dunkel, dass das auf dem Gestüt, wo der Hengst her kam immer mal wieder vorkam, obwohl weder der Zuchtvater noch die Stuten diesen Makel zeigten. Thommy zuckte die Achseln. „Zu spät Curly, ist schon bezahlt." Er reichte Liz die Hengstkette mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Du wolltest den haben, dann lad ihn ein". Insgeheim hoffte er, dass das Verhalten des Tieres aus nächster Nähe dem Mädchen einen Dämpfer verpasste und sie sich die Idee darauf zu reiten aus dem Kopf schlug, aber diese Hoffnung war nur ein kleiner Funke und er vermutete, dass sie ihn mit diesem Pferd ganz schön überraschen würde.

Liz nahm die Kette und betrat die Box. Sofort wurde das Pferd noch unruhiger schnaubte und wieherte. Sie hielt ihm eine Hand zum schnuppern hin und näherte sich langsam, doch der Hengst dachte nicht daran sich zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil. Er schlug mit dem Vorderbein nach ihr und sie musste ausweichen. Himmel, dieses Pferd war wirklich lebensgefährlich dachte Thommy und war drauf und dran selbst in die Box zu gehen. Liz versuchte es nochmal auf die freundliche Art und näherte sich diesmal von der Seite, um möglichst nicht im Schussfeld zu stehen und schaffte es tatsächlich das Tier an der Schulter zu berühren, doch dieses ließ sich das nicht gefallen, legte die Ohren an und stieg mit einem Hengstschrei auf die Hinterbeine. Er drehte sich und landete unmittelbar neben ihr. Sie sprang zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Thomas die Boxentür öffnete um die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, doch sie bedeutete ihm zu warten. „Gib mir noch eine Chance. Der brauch nur ein bisschen Kultur. Hat jemand eine Peitsche?" Mittlerweile standen auch die anderen Männer vor der Box und sahen gespannt zu. Thommy reichte ihr den Stock, sah sie aber zweifelnd an „Ich kann das auch machen, wenn du ihm nicht wehtun willst". Verächtlich schnaubte sie „Nein, nein. Du hast Recht. Ich wollte den. Ich kann das."

Erneut näherte sie sich vorsichtig dem Hengst und als dieser erneut nach ihr ausschlug sprang sie vor und zog die Peitsche durch. Einmal. Zweimal. Beim dritten Schlag zerbrach der Stock am Körper des Pferdes und Liz schmiss ihn achtlos zur Seite. „Irgendwann ist es mal gut!", schrie sie und der Schwarzbraune stand wie vom Donner gerührt in der Ecke und starrte sie überrascht aus großen Augen an. Sie zog die Kette durch das Halfter und tätschelte freundlich seinen Hals. Sie verstand das Verhalten des Tieres. Sie steckte ihm ein Stück trockenes Brot zu und sprach mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn ein. Thommy musste sich eingestehen, dass er stolz auf sein Mädchen war, als sie mit dem wilden Vollblut an der Hand die Box verließ. Liz hatte offensichtlich ein Gefühl für Pferde, dass den meisten fehlte. Sie konnte Angst von Ungehorsam unterscheiden und wusste, wann man auch mal zulangen musste. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. So funktionierten die Pferde, die Männer und das Geschäft. Eigentlich alles. Elisabeth führte den Hengst über die Gasse und als dieser erneut schrill wieherte und auf der Stelle trabte ruckte sie energisch an der Kette. „Ruhe jetzt!" Das Tier gehorchte diesmal ohne einen weiteren Aufstand und sie schaffte es ihn ohne Zwischenfälle in den Transporter zu verfrachten. Mit triumphierender Miene kam sie auf die Männer zu und nahm eine Zigarette von Thommy entgegen. „Nicht schlecht", brummte Charlie anerkennend und Liz strahlte. „Schon nen Namen für das Ding?", fragte Arthur und Liz nickte „War Front". „Gut dann gehen wir.", Thommy schritt voran und die anderen folgten. Seine Schimmelstute war bereits in der Zwischenzeit verladen worden.

Sie liefen durch die Stallungen zurück Richtung Auktionshalle. Liz trödelte, warf den ein oder anderen Blick auf die Pferde, die noch in den Boxen standen oder gerade verladen wurden und hatte nun einigen Abstand zu der vorrausgehenden Männergruppe. Gerade wollte sie aufholen, als sie von der Seite angerempelt wurde. Sie blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf. Thommy und die anderen schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben und gingen weiter. Der Übeltäter war ein Mann mit Schnauzer, schwarzem Mantel, Hut und rotem Einstecktuch. Liz gefror das Blut in den Adern und sie konnte einige Sekunden nicht atmen. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Darby Sabini, italienischer Gangster und Besitzer des Edenclub in London, in dem sie früher oft gefeiert hatte. Er erkannte sie nicht, warum auch. „Verzeihung Miss.", mit einem strahlenden Lächeln lüftete er den Hut, als eine entschuldigende Geste. „Macht doch nichts", ihre Stimme war so dünn und leise, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „Sind sie nicht mit den Shelbys hier?" Sie sagte nichts. Ihr war klar, dass Sabini die Antwort bereits kannte. „Grüßen sie Thomas von mir und…", er nahm ihre Hand und sie war unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun. Der Italiener hauchte einen übertriebenen Handkuss darauf und sah ihr mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in die Augen „… einen schönen Tag noch Miss Hockley." Dann wandte er sich ab und schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Liz stand da wie erstarrt und schnappte nach Luft, als wäre sie gerade mehrere Meilen gerannt. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und ihre Brust fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an. Sie wusste wer Sabini war und sie wusste auch, was diese Begegnung bedeutete. Eine Drohung. Das Ganze hatte nur etwa eine Minute gedauert. Sie rannte hinter den anderen her und holte sie in der Auktionshalle ein. Sie griff nach Thommys Arm und riss ihn herum. Überrascht sah er in ihre weit aufgerissenen hellen Augen, in denen ganz eindeutig die Angst stand. „Was hast du mit Darby Sabini zu schaffen?" „Was?!", er starrte sie entsetzt an. Woher zum Teufel wusste sie das. Bevor noch ein Wort gesagt werden konnte ertönte eine fremde Stimme. „Thomas Shelby?" Alles ging wahnsinnig schnell. Arthur stürzte sich auf den Mann mit der Waffe. Ein Schuss fiel. Liz wurde von Thommy zu Boden gerissen, der sich über sie warf. Ein weiterer Schuss. Ihr Herz raste. Thommy sprang auf, zog seine eigene Waffe und zielte auf die oberen Ränge. Hektisch drehte er sich und versuchte weitere Angreifer auszumachen. Arthur drosch auf den ersten ein, der am Boden lag. Liz rappelte sich auf. Die Männer versuchten Arthur von dem Italiener zu ziehen, doch er schien völlig in Rage zu sein. Er verbiss sich in den Hals des Untenliegenden und riss wie ein tollwütiger Hund ein Stück heraus. Die anderen schrien auf ihn ein, doch schafften es erst ihn von dem Kerl runter zu zerren, als Thommy ihn in den Würgegriff nahm.

Liz stolperte zu dem bewusstlosen Mann am Boden und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war blutüberströmt und hatte eine Wunde am Hals, aber sie fand einen schwachen Herzschlag. „Er atmet noch", stellte sie fest und Thommy zog sie hoch. „Los komm. Weg hier!". Ihre Hände hinterließen blutige Flecken auf seinem Mantel, als er schützend den Arm um sie legte und mit den anderen zum Ausgang lief, die Waffe immer noch im Anschlag. Erst als sie am Wagen angekommen waren steckte er sie weg und drehte sich zu Liz. Hektisch legte er die Hände an ihre Wangen und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Bist du ok?", sein Blick war hetzt und er war außer Atem. Sie nickte. „Gut…", er zog sie so fest an sich, dass sie sein Herz unter seiner Kleidung rasen spürte. Als er sie los ließ fiel ihm auf, dass sie Blut im Gesicht und an den Händen hatte und er hasste sich dafür, dass er ihr das antat. „Komm". Er zog sie zum Wagen.

Ein paar Stunden später saß Liz vor Thommys Schreibtisch im Wettbüro und rauchte. Es war still im Raum. Nur das ticken der Wanduhr war zu hören. Ohrenbetäubend. Thomas saß auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und las etwas. Er hatte sie hergerufen. Nachdem sie zurück in die Watery Lane gekommen waren hatte er sich sogleich mit den Männern verdrückt. Er hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt und Liz hatte sich zu Ada und Karl gesellt. Einige zeit später hatte er sie nach unten in sein Büro gerufen und nun saß er da, las einen Brief und sagte kein Wort. Liz schwirrten hundert Dinge durch den Kopf, die sie ihm gerne sagen würde. Angefangen damit, was für ein verdammter Dummkopf er war, wenn er sich mit jemandem wie Sabini messen wollte, bis hin zu der Beichte, dass sie nun doch eine scheiß Angst hatte und weglaufen wollte, aber bitteschön mit ihm.

Irgendwann, sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie schon so dasaßen, sah er auf. Seine Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt „Du kannst nicht alleine in deiner Wohnung bleiben. Ich habe ein Haus auf dem Land, da wirst du wohnen, wo ich dich beschützen kann. Du brauchst nicht mehr zu arbeiten. Kannst die Pferde trainieren oder was auch immer." Liz schnaubte verächtlich. „Sei nicht albern Thomas, ich kann nicht in deinem Haus wohnen. Wir sind nicht verheiratet". Er zuckte die Achseln „Na gut, dann heiraten wir eben." Jetzt lachte Liz hohl. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Dass nun ebenfalls sie Achseln zuckte und zustimmte, sie morgen einen Pastor aufsuchen und sie sich dann auf seinen Landsitz zurückziehen würde? „Sag mal, kennst du mich so schlecht? Denkst du ich heirate dich, damit du mich in deinem Haus verstecken kannst? Denkst du ich werde dein kleines Frauchen sein, dass immer hübsch neben dir lächelt, wenn er dir gerade passt und von deinem Geld lebt? Ich sag dir was Thommy Shelby", sie sprach seinen Namen verächtlich aus „Ich werde weiterhin in meiner Wohnung wohnen, mein eigenes Geld verdienen und für mich selbst sorgen, so wie ich es von meiner Mutter gelernt habe und wenn es mir eines Tages genehm ist und du mich wie ein anständiger Bursche fragst werde ich dich heiraten, weil ich dich liebe du Teufel, aber bis dahin kümmere ich mich um mich selbst". Thommys Hals nahm eine fleckige, rote Färbung an und er war aufgestanden, stützte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und stierte das Mädchen, dass sich lässig in dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite räkelte an.

„Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu Liz!", in seiner Stimme klang unterdrückte Wut mit „Es sind Leute hinter mir her, gefährliche Leute und sie sind offensichtlich auf dich aufmerksam geworden. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, damit es dich am Ende nicht das Leben kostet!" Mit einem Mal sah sie die Angst, die in ihrer Brust steckte hinter seinen Augen blitzen. Ein hässlicher Anblick, für eine Sekunde war sie da, dann sah er weg, ging um den Tisch herum und goss zwei Whisky ein. Sie drehte den Stuhl zu ihm herum, als er ihr einen davon reichte und sah mit hochgezogener Braue zu ihm auf. „Ich bin nicht dumm Thomas. Denkst du ich sehe nicht was hier los ist? Dass du auf Sabinis Club, seine Rennbahn und seine Macht aus bist? Dummer, kleiner Zigeunerjunge. Hast du eine Ahnung wer dieser Mann ist? Ich weiß es. Er ist nicht hinter mir her, sondern hinter dir. Er hat mich heute auf der Stallgasse angesprochen und wenn er mich töten wollte hätte er es da getan." Verflixt, es war zu spät. Zu spät um sie da raus zu halten. Ihr flinkes, kleines Köpfchen hatte sich alles zusammen gesponnen und Sabini… Sabini wusste, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Sie steckte mit drin. Er raufte sich die Haare und trat von ihr zurück auf das Fenster zu. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er griff danach, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich vertraue dir Thomas", erklang ihre Stimme und er schluckte hart. Das war es ja. Sie vertraute ihm, aber wenn es um sie ging, vertraute er sich nicht mal selbst. „Vertraust du mir auch?" Er drehte sich um. Ihr hübsches Gesicht sah ihn fragend an. Ihre Augen glänzten hell in dem schalen Licht, das von draußen hereinfiel. Ganz sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre kühle Wange. Das Blut hatte sie abgewaschen. „Das tue ich", seine hellblauen Augen leuchteten und er küsste sie.

32


End file.
